Life of the Red Dragon Shinigami Hybrid Outsider Emperor
by Al.Oeder
Summary: This is an SI/OC centric Gamer fic. I will try to focus on character development, but I will warn you that I suck at that, so please bear with me. Anyway rated M for Gore, Lemons, and Swearing, as well as being partially HSDxD. Harems are a must!
1. Prologue

Prologue: A New World

My name is Alex Oeder and I was a seventeen year old avid, nerdy gamer playing games like: Pokemon, Call of Duty, Fallout, The Elder Scrolls, Halo, as well as many other video game series, and I also played the classic Tabletop Pen and Paper Role-playing games like DnD, Pathfinder, and Cyberpunk. I was also an avid anime/manga fan, reading and watching series like Bleach, Highschool DxD, the Dragonball series, Inuyasha, RV, Naruto, as well as several others. Anyway, one day as I was walking into town to look for work as I had graduated from high school and needed to get a job so I could pay for college along with my other expenses that I would probably get like a small apartment; when I heard a scream, and with me being close by at the time I rushed to the source to find a young woman about to be raped by a group of thuggish men. The young woman's clothes were just barely covering her modesty, so I did something incredibly brave, but stupid at the same time which was to get in between the girl and the thugs and try to fight them during which she ran to get help, though it came too late as the thugs killed me after which they ran away so that they wouldn't get caught.

A while later, I woke up and oddly found myself in a server lobby as if I were in an MMORPG which to me was weird as I was a Christian so I thought I would be either told 'Welcome home for your name is in the Book of Life!' or dragged into Sheol (Hell, or Hades) kicking and screaming, so I stood around for a while confused until what I assumed to be one of those female In-game help characters walked up to me and said, "Hello, I'm the manifestation of your Gamer abilities, but before I can merge with you, we need to set up your Gamer Profile!" I was confused as to how we would do that when she brings up a screen in front of my face which had a question on it which was, 'What kind of a world would you like to go to?' after the question was done a little keyboard like prompt appeared with a blank spot along with the cursor which indicated that I had to type my answer, so I put in 'A combination of Highschool DxD and Bleach' to which the 'game' then brought up a message telling me that I would be a Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy/Dragon hybrid with the Boosted Gear as well as the unique skill Fiction Arsenal which would allow me to obtain any and all items and abilities from any fictional universe though I would have to train any abilities (save for obtaining Instant Dungeons I made) received in that way, which I found myself liking as it made me a little less OP than if I would just master the abilities I got instantly. Anyway after a few hours of me making my profile just the way I wanted it came out to be like this:

 **[Gamer Profile**

 **Name: Alexandre C. Oeder**

 **Age: 1** **7**

 **Sex:** **Male**

 **Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual (AKA Straight)**

 **Race: Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy/Dragon**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP:** **0/100**

 **HP** **: 600/600**

 **SP** **: 600/600**

 **MP** **/RP: 600/600**

 **Boosts** **Stored: 0/10**

 **Stats**

 **STR: 20**

 **AGI** **: 20**

 **END** **: 20**

 **INT** **: 20**

 **WIS** **: 20**

 **CHA** **: 20**

 **Zanpakuto** **Shikai: {Locked until completion of Quest: Obtain Asuchi}**

 **Zanpakuto Bankai: {Locked until after unlocking Shikai and completion of Quest: Make Zanpakuto Submit}**

 **Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear {first level unlocked, second level unlocked at level 10}**

 **Skills:**

 **[{Gamer's Mind: MAX LVL: You're no longer able to be traumatized by any and all experiences, though you should at least pretend to be so that you blend in. You are also immune to any mind-altering effects, as an example being drunk or high, but should still pretend to be so that you don't end up as a lab rat.}]**

 **[{Gamer's Body: MAX LVL: You are now sturdier and diease-resistant than normal humans, but you can still die if your HP reaches Zero and don't have either a potion of Resurrection on hand or are not reincarnated by a supernatural being unless you are in your physical body in which case you will be stuck in your soul form on a permanent basis.}]**

 **[{Fiction Arsenal: MAX LVL: Allows you to obtain any and all items and abilities from any fictional universe, though you have to train any abilities (save for obtaining Instant Dungeons I made) received in this way.}]**

 **[{Observe: LVL: 1: Allows you to see the real names, race, stats, and skills that everyone around you has, it also allows you to see the bonuses, abilities, and type of every item you encounter, from the grocery store to the clothing store and everything in between. Higher levels will yield more information about the targets of this ability.}]**

 **[{ID Creation: MAX LVL: This ability allows for the creation of an ID (Instant Dungeon) to gain experience, items, allies, money, and possibly new skills (in the form of skill books.) Some IDs are an entire world for you to explore, and some others are just a one-shot dungeon that is able to be repeated, adjusting to your level every time you enter.}]**

 **[{ID Fallout: This world map is the entire wasteland formerly known as the United States of America based on the game series Fallout. Fight a Deathclaw, join the Brotherhood of Steel, or simply just wander around the wasteland doing what you want like exploring old buildings that act as dungeons. The choice is yours (note that your WIS stat will also be used for LCK).}]**

 **[{ID Sanctuary: This is your home away from home. It allows for item, weapon, and armor storage, is the place where your ID allies go when they're not either in your party, or in the real world you are residing in. There are also shops in the town nearby for all of your needs, but in order to have the items become available you must have been to the dungeon where the items originated from, e.g. for Fallout Items you must visit ID: Fallout.}]**

Looking at all of my stats and skills, I find them acceptable then ask if I had to be reborn into the new world I would be living in after I got done here... wherever that was, and was told that I would be, at first I was angry, but after mulling it over I found that it actually made sense as I very well might not even exist in my new universe and so I had to literally be reborn. Well on the bright side I could become a flipping genius... hopefully I would still have the same family members and good friends that I had before dying. This time...if I did get the same people I did the first time around, I would definitely be helping my friends with their problems. While I was lost in thought the female In-game helper had disappeared though after awhile I got a pop-up message telling me that she had fused with me and was now my 'Cortana' a reference to the Halo series to how Master Chief and Cortana were like an inseparable duo, then after that I blacked out…


	2. Chapter One

_Holy crap! This story is blowing up fast! Thank you all who have favorited and followed this story, and check out some of my other stories if you want more, while waiting for the next chapters. Anywho I took inspiration for the Gamer piece from other authors who write them. Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter of The Life of the Red Dragon Shinigami Hybrid Outsider Emperor and make sure to review. Now if you will excuse me I have to_ _go hunt down the damn plot bunnies that keep breeding in my mind!_

Level One: Tutorial and...a Transfer!?

2018 AD, Albany OR

"Thank you, Mrs. Orsborn, for giving us a tour of your school," a man that had hair that was blood red with green eyes said to Mrs. Orsborn who was a blonde woman who carried herself in a professional manner while a silver-haired maid walked behind them her eyes on the male as if watching for any kind of signal telling her that he needed something, as Mrs. Orsborn replied, "No, thank you for choosing our school for your foreign exchange program. Though you don't look Japanese, if you don't mind me asking, Lucifer-san"

The man known as Lucifer told Mrs. Orsborn, "Please just call me, Sirzechs, and I don't mind, truth be told I am not Japanese, it's just that my father owns an academy in Japan, but has a problem with a few students, but can't expel them without a really good reason, that and the academy in question has only been co-ed for almost two years now, so if he expels the students then the girls of the school may end up making false accusations just to make sure that the school is back to being all-female again, so my lovely wife suggested that he do a foreign exchange program and put the problem students in it."

"I hope you are not planning to give us this student, Sirzechs," Mrs. Orsborn said after hearing that statement. Sirzechs shook his head and said, "No, we are not, we are sending those students to Albany Options, your school is getting one of our students who has Asperger's Syndrome, since we have heard about your excellent program for such students." unbeknownst to the blonde principal, Sirzechs Lucifer was the ruler of the Underworld and had sensed someone at the school they were touring had a very powerful Sacred Gear and he wanted to secure the wielder for two reasons, one of which was to get his younger sister, Rias Gremory, out of her arranged marriage, and the other was so that he could have the wielder reincarnated as a Devil, so he was searching for the wielder using his senses while talking about the exchange program when Mrs. Orsborn said, "We have a student who is more than qualified for this program, he may have Asperger's Syndrome, but he's actually overcome many of the social challenges that are associated with it...ah! There he is now, let me call him over! Alexandre!" Sirzechs looked to see a tall, well-built, young teenager with brown hair that had streaks of red in it, and one brown eye and one emerald green eye which confused the Satan, but he knew that this kid was the wielder he was looking for, so he introduced himself, "Hello there, Alexandre, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer, and I wish to ask if you wanted to participate in a foreign exchange program?"

"I'm, Alexandre Christian Oeder, but you can call me Alex if you want to, and sure, the classes are way too easy for me, but I'm simply here for learning social skills, and making friends. Where is your school located! Lucifer, huh? What you fancy yourself _the_ devil, or are you Satan here for my mortal soul?" Alex said in a knowing tone that Sirzechs and his maid who was his wife picked up on while Mrs. Orsborn chastised Alex for being rude to the school's guests though Sirzechs said that he was used to getting such a question about his last name as well as the jokes that came with it, but on the inside Sirzechs was shocked that the teenager in front of them knew of the Supernatural and was able to pick up on his race and title that fast, and that made him wonder if he would be a valuable ally, or a dangerous enemy. After regaining his composure he said that the school was located in Karakura Town which was in Japan, and Sirzechs could have sworn that he saw a dangerous glint in Alex's eyes after hearing that and smiling devilishly which made Sirzechs a bit scared even though he was a Devil.

After the tour Sirzechs and his maid/wife left the school and headed back to their hotel, with the maid asking, "Master Lucifer, are you sure about letting that teenager, Alexandre, in the same school as Mistress Gremory, your sister?"

Sirzechs said to her in an uncharacteristically serious tone that the maid had only seen twice in her life, once was during the Great War where his predecessor along with the other Satans died, and during the Devil Civil War where he became the Lucifer, "I'm sure about this, Grayfia. We need more Sacred Gear users and that teen was most definitely one, he might just be this generation's Sekiryuutei if his hair and heterochromatic eyes were anything to go by, but just in case, I'll ask Sona to keep an eye on him, and give me a detailed report of his supernatural encounters."

While Sirzechs and Grayfia were talking about Alex, he was talking to Ddraig and a man with black and gold hair, a goatee and dressed in gray sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt, while playing the Pokemon Trading Card Game, with Alex saying, "So Azazel, Sirzechs and Grayfia are in town." the man known as Azazel gave Alex a confused look and asked, "Really? Where and when did you see him?"

"He was at my school, talking about some sort of foreign exchange program for the school Zeoticus Gremory owns, he was surprised when I called him out on his race, of course in a way only those in the know would get. By the way, I use all four of my Team Plasma's Crobat's abilities," Alex said as he drew four cards from the top of his deck then he said, "Now I place my Virbank City Gym out." Azazel just sighed as he knew exactly what Alex was planning by playing that stadium card which added 20 damage to any Pokemon that got poisoned and that combined with his Crobat's Ultra Toxic Fang which does 40 damage, plus 40 more poison damage under normal circumstances he knew that he was finished and that he would lose, again, and said after the match, "Geez, Alex, you know that I hate all of the decks you make...then again it's my fault that I unofficially declared you my rival in this game, anyway moving on to the topic of Sirzechs's business in town and this foreign exchange program, did you get an offer as the American student to go to the school?" Alex nodded and said, "Yeah, I did. Also I think he is guessing that I am the Sekiryuutei of this generation. Oh, speaking of that, how's Vali doing? He's still not moping about how one-sided our last spar went is he?"

"Oh, Vali's fine, he immediately went after Bikou and beat the shit out of him after you left, also Raynare says hello and that you're more than welcome to make her your personal slave...don't know why my daughter wants a master/slave relationship with you, but whatever you have my blessing to have her," Azazel says as the two males pull out their 3DSs and Alex turns on Pokemon Ultra Sun and Azazel turns on Pokemon Ultra Moon so that they can battle each other. Azazel having a team that consists of Dawn Wings Necrozma holding the Ultranecrozmium-Z, Honchkrow with a Focus Sash, Pheromosa with a Muscle Band, Shiny Metagross (the event for the release of Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) holding its Mega Stone, Porygon-Z with a Wise Glasses, and a Kecleon holding an Expert Belt. Alex's team consisted of a Shiny Mewtwo holding the Mewtwonite Y, a Shiny Yveltal holding a Big Root, a Dusk Form Lycanroc holding its Z-crystal, a Shiny Ursaring holding a Muscle Band, a Shiny Giratina holding the Gresious Orb, and a Shiny Silvally holding the Ice Memory, making it an Ice-type. Alex and Azazel met a couple years back, at the Pokemon World Championships where the two were competitors in both the card game and the video game portions of it, of course Alex won and Azazel was the runner-up, though after all the pictures, signatures, and the rest of the stuff that comes with placing, Alex told Azazel that he knew about the Supernatural and that he knew that Azazel was the leader of the Fallen Angels, and that led Azazel to move to Albany, Oregon as he had declared Alex as his Pokemon Rival.

2018 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

Sona Sitri, who was the heiress to the Sitri Clan of Devils, had just been called by the Satan, Lucifer to her surprise and delight as it was not her sis-con of an older sister who was the Satan, Leviathan, and when she heard that Sirzechs may have found this generation's Sekiryuutei she had a look of shock as no one knew who he was since he, or she, had been either hiding from the Supernatural, or hadn't awakened the Boosted Gear yet, which one she didn't know and also she didn't want to speculate on it either. When she asked him if he was going to be on the exchange program Sirzechs had said to her, "Yeah, he is, but when we met he called Grayfia and I out on our race in a way that didn't expose the Supernatural to the principal guiding us around the school, thus I decided to call you to ask if you would keep an eye on him and report any interactions he has with the supernatural, whether he knows what they are, or not."

Hearing about how Alex had known about Sirzechs being the current Lucifer suggested, to her at least, that he has awakened his Sacred Gear, and if Sirzechs was correct about Alex being this generation's Sekiryuutei, meant that he was able to learn more about the supernatural from the dragon himself which was a disturbing thought, so she agreed to do that after which the conversation ended and they hung up.

2018 AD, Portland, Oregon

After Sirzechs had gotten the exchange papers signed and approved by both the Japanese government and the American government, Alex and the student he was being exchanged for had gone out to get their passports and were about to meet up at the airport in Portland, of course Azazel had talked to Alex's parents saying that he had a piece of property in Karakura Town and was willing to let Alex live there for the duration of his schooling at Kuoh Academy with the promise that he would stay with Alex. Of course Alex's stepfather was a bit skeptical about Azazel and asked him how he knew Alex to which he asked if he had a World Championship deck from the year that Alex both participated in and won the event that was from the runner-up, which Alex's dad had a realization and said, "You were the guy that Alex had nothing but compliments for since you gave him a challenge!?"

"Yeah, that's me, the name's Azazel Grigori, and your kid is quite the strategist. I'm also the guy he mainly plays at the Pokemon League here in town after school, though that's mainly because I feel like I have to beat him after that World Championship loss I suffered at both the TCG, and the video games portion of it." Azazel said while introducing himself to the Burns family.

While Alex was waiting for the plane that would drop off his replacement and take him to Japan he decided to play around with his abilities and go to the Instant Dungeon Fallout to rack up some extra cash for his stay in Japan and complete the quest, Getting Started, so he mentally brought up the menu screen and brought up the ID section which displayed three options: _Fallout, Tutorial,_ and _Sanctuary_. Curious about the second option, he selected that one and suddenly time around him stopped as the world around him slowly transformed into a castle-like structure and after the transformation was complete a strange Medival British voice sounded throughout the room he was in saying, "Hail, brave adventurer, you stand in the once great hall of the Knights of the Round Table! Right now though this sacred place is home to abominations created by the evil witch Morgana and her son, Mordred! Your quest is to rid the hall of these creatures and of the evil mother and son!" Once the voice was done speaking a notification popped up saying that a new objective had appeared which was grab the starting chest and begin the tutorial. Shrugging his shoulders at the easiness of the objective Alex looked around the room he was in for the chest and spotted it about ten feet to his right then walked over to it where his female In-game helper popped up and then explained how to open the chest and then gave him the key to the chest so that he could open it and get the starting equipment which was a suit of studded leather armor, an average shortsword, 10 health potions, and a map of the dungeon.

"Now that you have some equipment; it's time for you to learn how to equip your armor and weapons. First you need to bring up your menu..." the In-game helper said before Alex brought up the menu then allowed her to continue, "Now let's put on your new armor. From the menu bring up the equipment section..." the woman paused so that Alex could follow the instructions, bringing up the specified section before she explained the section and the next step, "Now this is the equipment section, which is different from the inventory section of the menu in the fact that you can only equip yourself with armor, weapons, and jewelery as well as check the bonuses that you have from the equipment you have currently equipped to you, please note that the Boosted Gear does not count as equipment in regards to the equipment slot or the maximum amount of weapons you can have equipped to you at one time, the same applies to your Zanpakuto when you receive it as both are an ability that you have. Anyway, to put your armor on you need to select your chest from the equipment slot." Alex does so then selecting the only option that came up. After doing so he received 5 EXP points and then the helper said to equip his sword, though the woman asked whether he was right-handed, left-handed, or ambidextrous, to which Alex chose right-handed allowing the woman to say that now all weapons will be equipped to his right hand automatically when doing so.

Sometime later the equipment and equipping tutorial was done with Alex now wearing the leather armor over his regular clothes which consisted of a grayish-brown t-shirt with the words Star Wars written like the old Atari logo and underneath that was written 'May the Force be with you!', blue jeans, white socks, and brown Romeo-style work shoes and holding the shortsword in his right hand. After swinging it around a few times to get used to the weight Alex went out of the room and ran into a very hideous looking creature that resembled a Feral Ghoul from the Fallout Series and briefly wondered if Morgana had used some sort of irradiation spell on innocent people turning them into the creatures that were now roaming the halls, but pushed those thoughts aside as he noticed that it hadn't noticed him yet though the In-game helper told him in his mind to cast _Observe_ on the creature, which he did and saw its 'Profile' which read:

 **Undead Villager**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 10/10**

 **Description: Just as the name implies, it's an undead villager that had his eternal rest interrupted by Morgana's necromancy. Basically it's weak to anything you can throw at it...yeah it sucks ass and is basically cannon fodder.**

After reading the poor sap's profile, Alex decided to put it out of its misery and after sneaking up on it kicked its legs out causing it to fall on its ass and then stomped on its head crushing it and causing brain matter to go everywhere as well as stain his shoes. After several hours of rekilling the poor villagers that Morgana raised from the dead and looting their remains, finding mainly a few copper coins which were at least worth their weight in US Dollars if not more due to the age he was in, Alex finally found himself facing off against Morgana and Mordred the former saying in a condescending tone, "So you're the one that fool Arthur sent to kill me and my son, huh? Well, you'll die here and I'll send your head to Arthur as a present before I kill him!"

"I see. Well I won't die without a fight, you bitch of a witch!" Alex said before snickering at the terrible rhyme he had made while readying his blade and summoning the Boosted Gear as a precaution seeing as how he was fighting both a very powerful witch, and the knight who killed King Arthur even if it was a tutorial he knew that he was going to be in for one hell of a fight. Mordred made the first move by rushing towards Alex and making a large sweeping motion that he was able to parry causing the tratiorous knight to stumble backwards while getting a large gash across the face which went across both his eyes damaging them beyond repair which caused a message to pop-up saying, **_"Mordred is now completely blind!_ Mordred HP -50, WIS-1, Effect: Blind (the sufferer cannot see and suffers a -50% accuracy loss, unless they have the skill Blind fighting), Bleeding (The sufferer takes 10 points of damage for 60 seconds)"** Mordred howled in pain as he put his free hand up to his eyes while swinging his sword wildly as Morgana threw a fireball at Alex, though it hit Mordred's sword causing it to melt and burn his sword hand reducing his HP by another 50 points while he bled out from his now destroyed eyes causing Morgana to glare at Alex and curse him for daring to hurt her son and ruin his eyesight to which Alex simply replied that it wouldn't matter if either one, or both of them could see or not as they were both going to die. Mordred after hearing that made a very stupid move and tried to charge at Alex attempting to burn him with the scorching hot metal slag that was once a sword but ended up running the wrong way and attacked Morgana instead burning her midriff as she launched a fire ball resulting in the two bosses to burn to death screaming curses at the Once and Future King and Camelot as a whole.

Out of that whole dungeon Alex earned a total of 500 EXP points which brought him up to level four and left him with 50/250 to level five as well as netting him 1,000 gold pieces which when placed in a bag weighed about 5kg or 11lbs, meaning that he earned several thousand dollars in gold just from the weight of it, possibly a bit more due to the era of the gold's minting. Alex also received the legendary Sword in the Stone from King Arthur which had the ability of being able to heal any allies it strikes while still being able to harm enemies. King Arthur also gave Alex Mordred's place on the Round Table.

2018 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

As Alex arrived at Azazel's house in Karakura, a round Shoji Door appeared in the skys above the town out of which emerged a short raven-haired girl with violet eyes and wore a black kimono with a katana on her hip as she looked over the city and said, "My captain had said that there were devils in this town, but for the imoutos of two Satans to be in the same town and several Fallen Angels as well just spells trouble and may reignite the Great War." The girl closed her eyes and said, "I can't let that happen. I'll contact my captain and ask if I should keep an eye on the two factions in addition to my primary mission to protect this town from Hollows."

 _Whew, finally got this chapter done! So, Alex and Azazel play Pokemon together, and Raynare wants to be in a master/slave relationship with Alex, much to his annoyance as he is not into that kind of stuff, and Sirzechs is a wee bit cautious about Alex, yet he's desperate to get Rias out of her arranged marriage with Riser that he is willing to have Alex be a foreign exchange student and hope that Rias convinces him to become a part of her Peerage, and Sona is going to be keeping tabs on him, what can possibly go wrong there? Until next time, stay cool and don't be a dick!_


	3. Chapter Two

Wow! This story seems to be exploding with favs and follows! Some of the reviews have asked the question of Ria's character being a spoiled brat and chasing the MC into Sona's peerage, and the answer to that question is no, I have no plans to make the MC a devil and the reason for that is because he will be too powerful for either of them to reincarnate and the reason for that is because the evil piece system uses the potential of the target as well as the strength of the King in question to determine how many pieces it would take to reincarnate the target. This means that the only devils that could reincarnate the MC are the Satans and even then that's treading thin ice. As I have stated before Issei will still exist, but he won't be a shameless pervert (except in the bedroom~) and he won't be friends with Motohama and Matsuda since those two won't exist. Also the Shinigami and the Biblical Factions will be in an alliance already, even though the Biblical Factions are in a ceasefire. Unlike the Quincies; Angels and Fallen Angels can purify Hollows, so can Devils, but their purifying powers are limited to just sending any Sinners that help make up the Hollow to Hell, which will weaken the Hollow in question and cause it to reappear in Hueco Mundo. As for Akeno's mom...well she's not going to be permanently dead~ Anyway enjoy the chapter and remember to read and review!

Chapter Two: New School and Meeting the Strawberry

2018 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

When Alex arrived at Azazel's house which was coincidentally right next door to a certain ex-Shinigami Captain's clinic, he heard a voice shouting, "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING, ICHIGO!" which was followed by the owner of said voice flying out of a window and landing right in front of Alex, who recognized the man as one Isshin Shiba-Kurosaki and sighed while silently cursing Azazel for buying the house next door to the man-child of an ex-Shinigami, but introduced himself to Isshin anyway, pretending not to know who he was, as the man then shouted to the rest of his family telling them to meet their new neighbor.

After meeting the Kurosakis and finding out that Masaki was alive in this timeline possibly due to some trick up Urahara's sleeve to counteract the still silver clot that kills any Quincy affected by the Auswählen (Consecration) which when used on the night that Masaki would've died affected mainly Gemischt Quincies, but Juha Bach also included Masaki even though she was an Echt Quincy, though it could also be that Juha Bach decided not to include Masaki due to his Schrift the 'Almighty' and figured that it would be easier for him to get Ichigo to join the Wandenreich if he spared Masaki, or he just didn't want to take Masaki's powers. Either way, Alex knew that he had to speak with Masaki and Isshin about these things and to tell them that Ichigo will be dragged into Aizen's insane plans whether or not he wants to, since Aizen is monitoring Ichigo's life right now. Alex also found out that the entire Karakura Gang is attending Kuoh Academy as well which caused Isshin to tell Ichigo to finally bring home a girlfriend so that he can get grandchildren to spoil, and that caused Ichigo to kick Isshin in the face while telling him to shut the hell up about that, so Ichigo decided to take Alex to the school stating that Ichigo doesn't want any new students to be late on the first day, though Alex knew that Ichigo also was trying to get away from his man-child of a father. On the way Ichigo asked Alex a lot of questions about his life in America, which he answered as honestly as he could without Ichigo learning of the Supernatural world since Alex could sense that Ichigo hadn't awakened his powers yet.

After about thirty minutes of walking, the two teens finally made it to Kuoh with Alex having memorized the street names of the path that they walked, though Alex knew that he would have to walk the path multiple times in order to be able to get there without even thinking about it, but that had to wait as Alex wanted to get his schedule, and uniforms before taking a tour of the school building in order to memorize the school's layout. As Alex got to the office to get his schedule and uniform for the year, he saw Sona Sitri walking towards him and walk him to the Student Council room and then thanked Ichigo for bringing Alex to the academy which Ichigo replied saying that he needed to get away from his crazy-ass dad for a bit due to the latter talking about wanting grandchildren as soon as possible, which made Sona nod in emapathy as she was in a similar situation.

As soon as Alex and Sona reached her office she immediately asked, "Oeder-san, tell me how much you know of the supernatural." Alex just smirked and replied that he knew that Sirzechs had some reason for allowing him to get on the exchange program as well as a few other vague tidbits about the supernatural then added that neither she or the other devil king in the school would be able to reincarnate him even if he wanted to become a devil anyway, and afterwards left while she stood there in a stupified manner that betrayed the calm and collected façade that the devil heiress put on.

Later in the day after walking the route to the school several times, Alex found himself surrounded by a group of thugs armed with knives and pipes who demanded that Alex hand over his wallet or die, something to which he scoffed at before saying, "Yare yare, are you all such dumbasses to tip your hands when you don't even know what your mark is capable of?" then he disarmed the lead the leader of the group and saw that he had a nice-looking switchblade. Unknown to the thugs and Alex, due to the figure suppressing their energy signature to nigh undetectable levels on the part of the latter, and was watching the fight with interest, this figure was a female with a well-endowed chest two cat tails that were covered in black fur as well as black-furred cat ears and black hair wearing a very tight fitting kimono. Whenever one of the thugs tried to slash at or bash his skull in, the twin-tailed cat-woman would snicker silently muttering about how fucked they were from the moment they chose the man she felt would give her the strongest kittens while rubbing her thighs together and containing her lust as Alex curbstomped the thugs, one of whom that phrase was done in the literal sense as Alex stomped on the poor guy's head just enough to only knock him out and not to kill.

After the fight Alex pocketed the switchblade fully intending to modify it to be able to be thrown in a balanced manner while still being a switchblade and walked back to Azazel's place where he was pounced on by a teenage girl with at least an E-cup bust and raven-black hair and deep violet eyes who said excitedly and seductively, "Welcome home, Master~ What would you like for dinner? We have some ramen noodles cooking, or you can just have me~"

"Raynare, what are you doing here, and why are you trying to seduce me? First it's Kuroka and now it's you," Alex said as just outside the same cat-woman that watched Alex's fight with the thugs sneezed saying that her mate-to-be was talking about her while sneaking in the house in her cat form so that the Kurosakis wouldn't think anything of her climbing in an open window.

"To answer both questions, it's because I love you, Master~" Raynare said completely fine with the fact that Kuroka was also wanting Alex's heart, as Azazel came out of his room and said that Raynare needed to watch the noodles which caused her to run to the kitchen completely ignoring the fact that she was wearing nothing but an apron while her father was in the house, though she would later regret that decision as Azazel teased her about it to no end.

After the four occupants of the house had eaten, Kuroka having been found out and told to drop the disguise in the bathroom and to put her clothes back on before joining the other three, with the two females in the room having one of Alex's arms in between their breasts and leaning towards him in such a way that he could see plenty of flesh, though he ignored it and somehow managed to eat his entire bowl of ramen then asked Raynare and Kuroka to please let his arms go so that he could go get some organization done so that he would be ready for his first day of school in the morning making the two girls pout as they did as he asked allowing him to head up stairs to his room and get his stuff ready before heading to bed after locking his door and his window to prevent any late-night 'visitors' from entering the room and climbing into bed with him though having two girls sleeping in his bed with him was tempting, Alex is still a horny straight teenage male, but his need for sleep, and the fact that if they did end up sleeping with him he figured that the three of them would be having a lot of sex, won out over his hormones.

The next day when Alex woke up he found Raynare, and Kuroka both sleeping next to him using his arms as pillows and having one leg each wrapped around his own while muttering in their sleep, "Please, Alex, fuck me deeper and harder! Make me yours!" Which while making him have an erection, also made him sigh while Ddraig just laughed at the situation and told him that he should just take them right there and then, to which Alex replied with a few choice words, and by a few I mean a lot of choice words many of which involved impossible feats using several different food items for purposes that they were not designed for, before he by some miracle slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom to shower though not before locking the door and putting up an impenetrable barrier that only he could remove just to prevent anyone else from entering behind him and attempting to seduce him into having shower-sex, as he wasn't ready to have any sort of sexual relationship with a girl, and he just wanted to have a shower and get himself ready for the day. After his shower was done and he had gotten dressed, Alex brought up his Gamer's Menu and decided to go to the ID: Fallout so that he could get a few things from the world and so that he could gain a few levels from killing a few Super Mutants and possibly get abducted by the Zetans, so that he could get their stuff, and practice his Japanese by talking to Toshiro Kago (From the Mothership Zeta DLC for Fallout 3) as well as potentially leaving the ship intact so that they could use it as a Brotherhood of Steel base with which to attack the Enclave.

2277 AD, Springvale, Capital Wasteland

Alexandre's POV

Once I activated the ID: Fallout option it asked whether I wanted to go to the time of Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, or Fallout 4. I had picked Fallout 3 after I had asked about the DLC stuff for the latter three options and found out that indeed the DLC stuff would be added into the Instant Dungeon options if any were applicable as being standard. I also found out that all of the Fallout 4 mechanics and features would be standard for all the options, which meant that I would be able to modify any armor and weapons I receive and the Power Armor would work like it did in Fallout 4 as well, and that made me smile evilly as I was going to have a lot of fun with the new 'toys' I would be receiving and making into very scary things that no one would ever want to be on the business end of. Anyway I look around the ruins of the place I spawned at and found a footlocker that had a Pip-Boy 3000A series model, a 10mm pistol and about 100 rounds for it, a Vault-Tec security suit and helmet, 10 Stimpacks, 10 Radaway, 10 Buffout, 10 Mentats, 10 Jet, 10 Psycho, 10 Nuka-Colas, and 10,000 caps, and finally I found a note addressed to me from my In-game helper that read, "Hey, Partner, just wanted to make sure that you had everything you need to survive even though you can still use your Boosted Gear, I know that you don't like to use it all the time, so I may or may not have given you a huge advantage over what you get when you played the actual game as the Lone Wanderer. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that your Pip-Boy's been flipped over so all the control knobs are on the opposite side of where they would be normally. This is so that you can have it and still manifest the Boosted Gear on your left arm, Sincerely yours, 'Cortana'

"Hey, Partner... WHAT THE FUCK!!?? WHERE ARE WE!?!?" Ddraig said after deciding to check up on me.

"Welcome to the World of Fallout, specifically we're in what used to be DC or as the locals call the place now, the Capital Wasteland!" I said as I put on my Vault-Tec security suit and helmet as well as equipping the 10mm and making sure that it was loaded and ready to go as I also manifest the Boosted Gear as a way to beef up the pistol's damage, just in case I run into something that the pistol won't damage very much, like a Deathclaw, or an Enclave soldier in Power Armor this early in my adventure through the Wasteland. Once I was done preparing myself for the trip I decided to take a look at my Perks, just to see what I have and to my surprise I had 15 unspent Perk Points, so I placed enough of them into the Demolitions perk to complete it, enough in the Strong Back perk to fill that one up as I knew that I would be picking up everything I came across that I could either use or sell for Caps, I also filled up the Aquaboy perk line completely which left me with 5 Perk Points left which I decided to save for the moment and headed over to Megaton so I could get some supplies and so that I could diffuse the Nuclear Bomb that stood undisturbed in the middle of the town, which set Ddraig off on a rant about not wanting to go find a new host because my dumb ass decided to go play with a goddamn Nuke of all things to tangle with.

2277 AD, Megaton, Capital Wasteland

As soon as I entered the city I was met by an African American male with black facial hair and was wearing a cowboy hat, a merc-veteran outfit and had either a Chinese Assault Rifle or just a regular one on his back who said to me, "Well I'll be damned! Another newcomer. The name's Lucas Simms, and I'm the town sheriff, mayor too if needed. I don't know why, but I like you already." I introduced myself and complimented the town as I shook his hand as he said, "Friendly AND well-mannered! I have a feeling that we'll get along just fine, but for the record, if you step out of line, I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded and told him that I got the message, and then told him that I would diffuse the bomb for free being the nice guy I was then headed to Moriarty's Saloon to go kill Mr. Burke, though at first Ddraig protested, but once I told him that he wanted to blow up the town using the nuclear bomb in the center, he was in full support of killing the sick bastard, of course before I did that I sold all of the Addictive Chems I had in my possession to Moira Brown at Craterside Supply but not before agreeing to help her with the Wasteland Survival Guide as I knew how good it would be in the future (Fallout 4) and bought some more ammunition for my pistol, an Assault Rifle plus 500 rounds of 5.56mm ammunition for it, and a few weapon modifications which were: a long recon scope for both the 10mm pistol and the Assault Rifle, a large quick eject magazine for the pistol, a quick eject drum magazine for the Assault Rifle, a recoil-compensating stock and grip for the Assault Rifle and the pistol respectively, and finally a suppressor for each gun. After those purchases I was left with about 7,000 Caps and I made my way over to the workbench that was in the shop and attached my weapn modifications to my guns which Ddraig approved of having learned throughout the centuries that sometimes stealth was the better option than going in guns blazing.

Once I was in Moriarty's Saloon I went straight to the right-hand corner where a man dressed in white Dirty Pre-War Business Wear and sunglasses sat and upon seeing me asked me to help him blow up the town to which I just simply put a bullet in his head in response killing him instantly after which I just stripped the body of everything he had then went to go diffuse the bomb while putting in my head phones and turning on Galaxy News Radio to drown out the stupidity of the Church of Atom while working on the bomb and successfully diffusing it. Once I got that done I went to go talk to Lucas, after taking out my headphones as I was done drowning out the sound of Confessor Cromwell's stupidity and craziness, and he said, "You did it didn't you!? Hot damn! Now the townsfolk can rest easy thanks to you. Hell, why don't you just move on in? Here's the key and the deed to the empty house up there." as he said that he pointed to the house directly above the Brass Lantern which I gratefully accepted then made a mental note to pay Moira a visit so that I could get the jukebox, the _pristine_ Nuka-Cola machine, the My First Infirmary, the My First Laboratory, and the workbench for the house, but first I decided to head over there for now and rest up then head to school in the real world. Of course I also found out that I had gained five levels so I was now level nine.

 _So Alex has met Ichigo and his family, and found out that Masaki is still alive! How that is has yet to be revealed. Alex has also met with Sona leaving her dumbfounded with the fact that Alex is far stronger than any High-Class Devil, though he still has his secrets that he's going to be keeping to himself for now. Also when the Soul Society Arc of the story comes should Alex become a Shinigami Captain, or should he be like Ichigo and just be a Substitute Shinigami? Remember to read and review, until next time, this is Al.Oeder signing out!_


	4. Chapter Three

_I'm very happy that you all love this story so much! On another note I have cemented the harem for Alexandre which will consist of Sona (Main), Raynare, Kuroka, Rangiku Matsumoto, Tiamat, Ophis (More Mature Body), and Yasaka, as for Issei, well he's going to have Rias (Main), Akeno, Koneko/Shirone, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, and Ravel. Ichigo is going to have Orihime (Main), and Tatsuki. There will be some side pairings like Uryu being with Serafall, Keigo will convert Chizuru to the path of wanting dick rather than pussy, and Chad with Isabella, among other pairings. I also want to try to write the scenes with Alex and Azazel having their little Pokemon battles on the 3DS, so try to expect that, of course Azazel will try to get Alex to drink and go to strip clubs with him otherwise he wouldn't be Azazel. Anyway that's enough pre chapter rambling, on to the story!_

Chapter Three: Hollow Attack!

2018 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

After Alex got back from the Capital Wasteland and changed into his school uniform which consisted of a white undershirt that was still a dress shirt with a black blazer over it, black dress pants, brown loafers, and a black ascot tie (A/N: that's the thing that Freddy and Daphine always wear in Scooby-Doo) of course Alex couldn't get the Pip-Boy off his right arm so he did the next best thing and cast a glamour spell on it that made it to not be there at all, well at least to those who were not a part of the supernatural anyway, then went to school deciding that the sooner he left the less likely it would be that Alex would be trapped by two sets of breasts and unable to move...though he would have hell to pay for avoiding the two horny women in his life, at least he wouldn't be late.

As soon as Alex made it out of the house, making sure that Azazel didn't get the girls up as Alex didn't want them to make him late for school, ever, anyways as soon as Alex got outside he saw Ichigo and a really tall, muscular, and tanned teen who when he saw Alex raised an eyebrow wondering who Alex was. "Yo, Kurosaki-san! Who's your giant friend there?" Alex asked of, even though he knew that the giant teen was none other than Sado 'Chad' Yasutora, but since Alex was trying to keep his origins a secret he acted like he didn't know anyone from either the Bleach or the Highschool DxD universes since he would likely be thrown in the insane asylum or something like that, so when Chad introduced himself Alex said to him, "I'll bet that no one tries to attack you, right?" Chad shakes his head and says that even though people shouldn't try mess with him they do anyway because people can be stupid a lot of the time, something that Alex nods to and tells the two teens about how a group of thugs tried to mug him the night before, at first Ichigo said that he would go beat the shit out of them and get Alex's stuff back, but he stopped Ichigo by saying that he had already taken care of the problem, by tearing them a new asshole and that calmed Ichigo down and made him and Chad gain some respect for the new American student since he could hold his own in a fight unlike a lot of Americans.

After walking and making small talk about their hobbies and other things, though Alex left the part about having two women wanting to get into his pants and anything even remotely related to the Supernatural out, as well as Alex asking about the local hotspots that were available to 15 year olds. Ichigo commented on how well Alex spoke, read, and wrote Japanese, to which he replied that he was so far ahead of the American school system in terms of intelligence that he had more time to devote to extracurricular activities, such as Pokemon, and learning other languages, among other things like martial arts and the like. Once the trio reached the gates to the school they heard a voice say, "Oi! Assholes!" Alex simply just sighed and before the owner of the voice in question could charge at Alex, Ichigo, and Chad, Alex had punched the deliquent in his solar plexus causing him to fall on the curb and knock himself out while the rest of the school watched the whole 3 second 'fight' at which point Sona came over to the group and told Alex to go to the Student Council room and wait for her there, while she asked Ichigo and Chad to tell her what happened and who started the fight, if one could call it that anyway, as well as other details, while Alex did as Sona asked.

After a while of waiting for the Sitri Heiress, during which Alex had decided to go level himself up to level 12 which allowed him to finally achieve his version of the Welsh Dragon Overbooster which looked similar to a suit of X-01 Mark VI Power Armor only with a draconic looking helmet and green gems in the gauntlets which also looked like a dragon's claws but still allowed him to wield any kind of weapon when he heard Sona enter saying, "Oeder-san, as much as I want to punish you for fighting near school grounds, your friends Kurosaki and Yasutora, told me that the guy you knocked out was going to strike first, so I thank you for being proactive and made sure that he wouldn't be a threat." She then pulled out Alex's school file and said, "According to the file that your school district gave to us you're so far ahead of the learning curve that if you had wanted to you could have gone to any university in America you wanted to, but instead you decided to stick to your age group, which leads me to wanting to play a game of chess with you. Do you accept?"

"Sitri-kaichou, I'll do it, but are you ready to live with the results of the match?" Alex said referring to the deal that Sona had made with her parents regarding her engagement which was that she would have to marry the first man to beat her at chess.

"How do you know about that?! The only ones who should know about that are Rias, Akeno her Queen, my family, and Tsubaki my Queen!" Sona asked in a state of pure shock as Alex explained how he had met Serafall, Sona's older sister as well as the current Leviathan, at a comicon where she was trying to promote her show in the human world while Alex was there since Azazel was there running a Pokemon TCG event though Alex told Sona that how he had met Azazel would be a different story and went back to his tale.

 _Flashback_ _2 years ago_ _Alex had been invited to the Emerald City Comicon at Azazel's request since having the Pokemon World Champion of that year would be a great way to get other Pokemon fans to come and spend their money on new cards, well that and Azazel had already advertised that Alex would be coming to the con, but he did have the decency to send Alex's VIP Three-day pass to him along with $10,000 as an apology for basically forcing him to go without asking permission to do so, which is how Alex found himself in Washington state at the Seattle Convention Center wearing Red's original look (the one from Red, Blue, and Green) and wandering around looking for some Fallout merchandise to buy for himself when he saw a woman with black hair tied into twin tails dressed in a Magical Girl outfit complete with a wand who also felt like a devil, and since Alex only knew of one devil in the universe that would dress up like that, he knew that she was the one and only Serafall Leviathan, who immediately took notice of him and caused him to silently curse as the magical girl Satan walked up to him and asked him to accompany her around the place to which he agreed to do since knowing her, she'd most likely try to attack Gabriel in a fit of rage and restart the Great War, which was something that he did not want to have happen. Of course along the way Serafall would talk to Alex about Sona and how much she wanted her to find the right man for her and would prefer that she and Sona could share the same man, but would be happy for her no matter who her fiance was. Alex then took the conversation over and changed the subject to Serafall's reason for being at comicon, which she said was so that she could try to get her magical girl show aired all around the world, though Alex knew she had meant the human world he played along and said that he was sure she could do it. After an hour Alex and Serafall stopped at Azazel's Pokemon station where the two faction leaders paused and stared each other down with Azazel asking (thankfully the station had no one else in it at the time),_ "So, Serafall, fancy meeting you here. Why are you with my Pokemon gaming buddy?"

"Well, I just so happened to have run into him while walking around and asked if he could be my escort. Why are you here, you perverted crow?" _Serafall asked back as Azazel told her that he was there simply to enjoy his newest hobby with his favorite Pokemon sparring partner and make a few bucks selling several sets of Pokemon cards and nothing else as the two then discussed how they could sense a Sacred Gear from Alex..._ _Flashback end_ Sona just pinched the bridge of her nose and said as she set up the board for their game, "Of course, she would do something like that. I am sorry for what my sister put you through, but I didn't expect you to actually have met the Governer-General of the Fallen Angels though."

Alex just said, "I met him at the Pokemon World Championships that year and beat him, and ever since he's been determined to beat me, which has so far been unsuccessful, and before you say anything about it, yes I know all about your little fragile ceasefire, and that is why I allowed myself to be Serafall's escort." Sona nodded knowing that Serafall would probably have actually attacked Heaven if Alex had refused to escort her around a comicon. Sona then allowed Alex to pick which color he would be, and so he chose black, which meant that Sona was white, but before she could make her move a loud roaring sound could be heard which caused the heiress to contact her peerage along with Rias telling them that there was a Hollow in the area and that it needed to be dealt with, though before she could tell Alex to stay put he had gone out to fight the Hollow activating the Boosted Gear not caring if the two heiresses saw that he was the Sekiryuutei or not, only interested in dispatching the Hollow before it could do any damage to the World of the Living.

Rukia's POV

I was out patrolling the town when I heard the sound of a Hollow roaring, so I used my Shunpo to get to the site of the Hollow attack, but to my surprise there was a human teenager already there wearing what I assumed was a school uniform from what my predecessor who I replaced told me about the current era in the World of the Living though that's not what caught my attention, it was the red gauntlet with what appeared to be an large spherical emerald in the middle of the hand, at first I was confused, but then I remembered what Ukitake-taichou said about YHWH's Sacred Gear system for the humans, and his warnings about the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing telling me that the wielders of those particular Sacred Gears were forever cursed to fight each other usually to the death because of the two Dragons that were sealed inside being eternal rivals, so I was a bit suspicious of whether or not the teenager's Sacred Gear was indeed the Boosted Gear, but then I heard him shout, "BALANCE BREAKER!!" at which point I had to shield my eyes from the swirling gale that surrounded the teenager for a few seconds then dissipated to reveal that the teen in question was now wearing red armor with yellow highlights, large spherical emeralds in both gauntlets, and a lot of Draconic features, though it looked a lot different from what Ukitake-taichou described it to be, so I thought it might be an entirely different Sacred Gear until I heard it say, **[WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER]** which shocked me so much that I didn't see the Hollow leaping at me until I saw the armor-clad Sekiryuutei catch the Hollow's mask and said, **_"Hey, Shinigami! Rather than look at me, try to pay attention to this ugly and stupid motherfucker here!"_** after which he tossed it up in the air where I got a good look at it and almost vomited, as it looked like something that Kurotsuchi-teme would cook up in the RD department just for shits and giggles. The Hollow's body looked like it was rotted in several places showing the muscles and even bits of bone and the mask had a strange symbol on it that looked like three cresents that all intersected around a small circle and was surrounded by a triangle (The biohazard symbol), but despite its appearance I took advantage of the Sekiryuutei's tossing of the Hollow and completely bisected it which caused the two of us to be covered in the Hollow's intestines which disappeared after awhile at which point I saw two groups of teenagers that all felt like Devils but two different energy signatures, with the one group led by a teenage girl with black hair and wore spectacles, which reminded me of Nanao-fukutaichou, feeling like a serene river, and the group led by a red-haired busty teenage girl, feeling like destruction incarnate, arrive on the scene presumably to help weaken the Hollow by sending the Sinners which it may have eaten or been to Hell, but I then heard the Sekiryuutei, who's name I still didn't know, say to the Devils, **_"What took you Devils so long? Couldn't make an excuse fast enough!?"_**

I then asked the Sekiryuutei, "Hey! What's your name?"

The teenager's face plate parted to give me a much closer look at him and saw that he had Hazel eyes, brown hair, and obviously a Westerner since his eyes were opened wider than mine and I had to admit that he was a handsome man, and if I wasn't already in love with my best friend Renji Abarai, far older than him, and not a Kuchiki noblewoman, I would love to have this man as my boyfriend, but I knew that Matsumoto-fukutaichou would definitely be interested in him, though I couldn't say the same for him, at least until I got to know him better, anyway I then heard him say in a chastising tone, "Don't you know that you must give your name before you ask for the name of the person your meeting?"

This made me blush in embarrassment as I did know that and simply forgot during the fight with that disgusting Hollow, so I said, "I'm Kuchiki Rukia, and you are?"

"Ah, that's better, anyway Kuchiki-san, I'm Oeder Alexandre, and yes I am the Red Dragon Emperor of this generation," Oeder-san said as myself and both groups of Devils below us gasped in shock while he descended to the ground before he went back to normal and walked away presumably back to the school he and the Devils were attending due to all of them wearing the same uniforms only with the girls having a skirt instead of pants and having extensions coming off the back of the what the humans called a blazer, although I did see a strange device on Oeder-san's right wrist which was obscured by his chest before, and I was sure that the Devils saw it too, but were too shocked about him being this generation's Red Dragon Emperor, and were worried about the White Dragon Emperor's status.

 _Whew! Finally got this chapter done! So, yeah, due to the Fallout dungeon that Alex went to he now has a right-armed Pip-Boy permanently attached to his person, fortunately he does know a few cantrips, from Le-fay, one of which is the glamour (which is an illusion-based spell) so he'll be using that to disguise its existence from normal humans, and also I've revealed a little bit of Alex's history with the Biblical Faction Leaders, and Rukia has officially entered the scene! Cookies for anyone who gets the reference to Kurotsuchi and his disturbing experiments. Until the next chapter, stay cool, don't do drugs!!_


	5. Chapter Four

_Hello to all of my fans, and here is another chapter of The Life of the Red Dragon Shinigami Hybrid Outsider Emperor brought to you by Galaxy News Radio...just kidding, it's actually brought to you by all of your support and encouragement, so go ahead and pat yourself on the back, anyway I will be updating my story Gods of Protection and Death next, so if you want to check that story out and give me constructive criticism, then please do. Anyway the recurring theme of Alex's trips into the Fallout Instant Dungeon is that those trips will be told from his point of view and also he will be able to bring other people along for the ride (Rias's peerage.) Also Sona will have her chess match with Alex and she will lose though not as a complete and total slaughter, but a very close game. I do hope to have some lemon scenes in here, but not yet...that won't happen until after Alex and Sona get engaged then the sexy times will begin!! So hope you enjoy the chapter and review it!_

Chapter Four: Engagement Match and Strawberry Death Gods

2018 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

An hour after the Zombie-like Hollow was taken care of and Alex left for Kuoh Academy, Sona and Rias's peerages had just arrived back at the school with Alex sitting at his spot next to the chessboard simply waiting for Sona to come back and make the first move as she was the white side while Alex was the black side, so once Sona arrived she found Alex sitting on his side of the table where the two teens were going to play a game of chess fiddling with the device she saw on his right arm which was now playing what sounded like really old timey American music, the particular song that was playing was _I Don't Wanna Set the World on Fire_ by The Ink Spots, but seeing as how Alex didn't seem to notice Sona come in she decided to take a look at the wrist-mounted device Alex was wearing and saw that it was apparently called a Pip-Boy 3000 and was some kind of a personal computer which was keeping track of his health, items, had a GPS, and even a radio on it which actually surprised Sona though she was also surprised when he pulled out a what looked like a cassette tape and put it in the Pip-Boy and started to play a game that looked to be a knock-off of the original Donkey Kong arcade game from the 80's only called Red Menace which she supposed was a propaganda game showing how evil Communism was, but wanting to get to their chess match, Sona cleared her throat to get Alex's attention.

When Sona did that, Alex ejected the tape and asked with a blush on his face for not sensing her presence, and for allowing her to see his Pip-Boy as he now had to explain to her about how he got it and then she'd tell him to take it off of his arm, which then he'd have to say that it was permanently locked on his arm due to a biometric lock that registered his DNA as soon as he put it on, and that he was able to cast a glamour cantrip to make it unnoticeable to normal humans. "Oeder-san, would you mind explaining to me why you have an unauthorized device on your wrist."

"Kaichou, allow me to show you why instead of explaining it to you," Alex said as he went to the data section and from there selected ID Fallout (his Gamer menu had transferred itself to the Pip-Boy after he had put on.) at which point Sona and Alex were transported to Alex's Megaton house.

2277 AD, Megaton, Capital Wasteland

Alex's POV

Once Sona and I had arrived, that is spawned, at my house in Megaton, she blinked a bit and asked if I had created an alternate dimension of some sort, to which I said, "Well, yes and no, Yes it is an alternate dimension, but no I didn't create it...it's complicated to explain, but the gist of it is that I have a power that turned my life into a video game, so I gain experience, have stats, and all of that good stuff. Coming here is why I have this." I held up my Pip-Boy to her and she nodded, being the logical devil she is, and the fact that she was seeing it for herself.

"I see, so might I see more of your house here..." she asked before Wadsworth, my Mr. Handy, came into the room.

"Ah! Good morning, Sir! Shall I get you and your guest some refreshing Nuka-Cola and Sugar Bombs?" I nod then tell him to get some Rad-X and Rad-Away to go with it to which he says, "Ah, how wise of you, Sir! Got to keep those nasty Rads out of your body."

After Wadsworth went downstairs to get the things I requested Sona asked me with an eyebrow raised, "The food and drinks here are radioactive!?" I then explain the history of the Fallout Series to her which causes her eyes to widen in shock and to realize that I only have irradiated food and drinks as well as why I requested the Rad-X and Rad-Away, at least after I told her that Rad-X helps to resist the radiation that gets absorbed into the body either by the environment or by the food and drinks while Rad-Away flushes the radiation out of the body, which needless to say caused her to think about what it would do for the medical world if it actually worked in real life. "Well, that explains why this house looks like someone took lots of metal pieces and put them together to make a house, but how did you obtain it?"

"Well, the story goes like this, I arrived in Megaton, that's the name of the town we're in right now," I say as she nods following along while I continue, "I was then greeted by the town sheriff, named Lucas Simms, after we introduced ourselves to each other, I offered to diffuse a nuclear bomb that was sitting in the middle of the town, by the way this town is in a crater just so you know and aren't surprised when you step outside the house." I said.

"What were you thinking when you made that offer!? You could have DIED or worse destroyed the entire town if you did it wrong!!" Sona said to me interrupting me after hearing that I messed around with a nuclear bomb, but then allowed me to continue my story.

"As I was saying, before I did that I went to the Saloon because there was a man there who actually wanted someone to rig the nuke to explode destroying the town and everyone along with it, but I killed him after he made that offer while everyone else could hear him say so, after which I went to the bomb, and put my head phones in so that I could drown out the noise of a preacher who was worshipping the nuke and the radiation as a god called Atom, yeah the followers of this 'religion' are just a bunch of dumbasses, pardon my French, and so they're not even worth listening to, anyway back to the story, after I successfully diffused the nuke on a permanent basis and from there removed the warhead inside of it, I still have it in my inventory, just don't ask me how I'm not setting off my Geiger Counter right now, even I don't know that, Sheriff Simms gave me the deed and the key to the house, saying that I was an official citizen of Megaton."

Sona's eyes widened when I said that I had successfully and permanently disarmed an unexploded nuclear weapon and removed the warhead, after which I was rewarded with a house and a domestic robot for it. As I finished the tale Wadsorth entered the room with two bowls of Sugar Bombs, two bottles of Ice-cold Nuka-Cola, a bottle of Rad-X, and two IV bags of Rad-Away as he apologized for not putting milk in the cereal since there hadn't been any fresh milk for 200 years having all been spoiled and rotted away by now. I just waved off saying that I really didn't care about whether or not the cereal had milk in it, while I opened the Rad-X and popped one of the pills into my mouth and swallowed it allowing it to do its job and then handing the bottle to Sona reassuring her that it actually was a radiation resistance medicine to be taken before entering an irradiated area or in these post nuclear war days eating or drinking just about everything that's edible, so reluctantly Sona also took one of the pills and after a while she felt the effects of it and started to eat the sugary cereal and drink the soda, after I told her to take the cap off carefully explaining that the bottle caps were what people used as currency here which confused her quite a bit, but then remembered the impromptu history lesson I gave regarding the matter, trusting that I hadn't poisoned it or the medicine since that would be quite detrimental to my health, this was one of the extremely rare times that she was glad that Serafall was really protective of her. After finishing up and allowing Wadsorth to take our dishes, Sona asked if I could create a training dimension for Rias and her peerage so that if she had to resort to an informal Rating Game with her asshole of a fiancé she could train for however long she was given, and that was the point I decided to tell her that no matter how long we were in one of my IDs, which I told her what it stood for, no time would pass in the real world, and that made Sona curious as to whether or not we would age physically if we were to stay here for years on end which I told her that I didn't know, nor was I curious to find out if we did or not. I then asked Sona if she wanted to explore the town for a bit since it was a safe spot or if she wanted to head back to the real world, and she said that we should head back to the real world since, even though time hadn't moved forward while we were here, we shouldn't be away from the academy for very long, and that we still had a chess match to get started on, so I brought us back to the academy.

2018 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

Once Sona and Alex got back from Megaton, and started to play chess for a while with Sona capturing Alex's first Pawn, Sona's Queen, Tsubaki entered the room and while surprised that Sona would engage the new transfer student, who was the Sekiryuutei which she was still shocked about, to a game of chess, to which she hoped Sona would win and that she had explained the deal that she made with her parents regarding her engagement should Alexandre Oeder, as she remembered his name to be, win the game, and asked if she could watch the game, to which Sona nodded saying that as Sona's Queen, she has the right to be with her for such an important event, should she lose the game and be engaged to the man she faced, as well as to analyze what kind of person Sona's opponent was, by watching them play.

After a couple of hours of Alex and Sona predicting the other's moves and acting on that prediction Alex finally got Sona into Checkmate with only his Queen and King left on his side, while all of Sona's pieces had been captured making it the closest game the two teens had ever had, all the while Tsubaki was in shock, since she was now a witness to Sona's engagement, but quickly recovered from it and told Alex, "I want you to know, that if you ever hurt my King, I will hunt you down and tear off your balls and force them down your throat."

"Don't worry, Shinra-fukukaichou, you don't have to tell me that...I mean if I did, Serafall would kill me for it," Alex said reminding Tsubaki that Serafall was extremely protective of Sona and that if someone made her cry, kidnapped her, or just did something bad to Sona then there would be no where to hide that one Serafall Leviathan wouldn't hunt said person down to in order to get vengeance on them. Meanwhile up in the air vent there was a hidden camera watching the entire thing owned by the very same Satan that Alex was talking about, and boy was she both shocked about this turn of events and happy that her So-tan, as she called her much to the ire and embarrassment of Sona, had finally found the perfect man for her, as she remembered Alex from Emerald City two years prior, and was surprised when Sirzechs had told her that he thought that Alex was the Sekiryuutei when he had been to his school in America, and got him to sign up for the exchange program, anyway, Serafall decided that she should go and visit Sona and Alex to congratulate them on their engagement.

After all was said and done, Alex and Sona went to their class (I forgot to mention that all of the characters that are Third-years at the beginning of Highschool DxD Canon are going to be Second-years along with Alex. As for the Karakura Gang they're all First-years along with Issei and Kiba. Koneko will also be a First-year student as I want all of Rias's Peerage to be together at the beginning of Bleach Canon which will take place a year before Highschool DxD Canon.) and after deciding to keep the engagement a secret from the school until after Alex met Lord and Lady Sitri and made it official, spent the rest of the day going to class and doing their school work, though once the school day was done, Sona told Rias and her Peerage to meet with her, her Peerage, and Alex in the Student Council room as she wanted to break the news to Rias and both of their Peerages about the engagement and about Alex's unique abilities. Speaking of which, Alex had created a new Instant Dungeon titled Training, which would automatically get the power levels of everyone who was training in it, as well as their strengths and weaknesses and then put together a training regimen for them to follow, this would include helping anyone suffering from mental issues, (cough, traumatic events, cough) in order to remove anything that would hold the trainee back from using their full potential, which made Alex quite proud of himself for making such a great all-purpose training area knowing that it would help not only the devils, but also a certain Strawberry Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy hybrid and his group of friends with their own powers and to do so completely which included teaching Ichigo how to control his massive Reiatsu output and Kido which reminde Alex that he had to tell Isshin and Masaki that Aizen has already involved Ichigo in his plans and did so the moment he was born.

Meanwhile in Ichigo's room after school our favorite Strawberry was doing his homework, while a ghost decided to follow him around asking him to help it cross over, which made Masaki start to question whether or not to finally tell him about the supernatural and his unique heritage, which also made her wonder why Juha Bach, the asshole who stole the powers of her Gemischt cousins though she wouldn't call him that, didn't take her powers even though she had been infected by a Hollow sixteen years ago and saved by her husband Isshin Shiba, when he saw a what he saw as a girl the size of his younger twin sisters Yuzu and Karin wearing a black Kimono and having a katana on her hip, Masaki sensed the Shinigami's presence and ran to his room knowing that he would try to get his, or her attention and that it wasn't Urahara, Tessai, or Yoruichi, but someone else, but before she could get there she sensed a Hollow heading to Kuoh Academy which is where the Gremory and Sitri heiresses were at along with their neighbor Alex who she was sure was the Sekiryuutei, and knew almost as much, if not more than Urahara did about their family and the supernatural as a whole, she reminded herself that after explaining everything to Ichigo she would have to thank Alex for not letting Ichigo know about the supernatural even though he had the opportunity to and to tell him about his heritage.

Meanwhile back at the school Rias, her Peerage, Sona, her Peerage, and Alex all heard the sound of a Hollow that was on its way to them obviously attracted to the combined powers of the group of teens, but before the two groups of devils could do anything about it they saw an eight-winged Fallen Angel woman swoop in and throw a Light Spear at the Hollow while shouting something about it not being allowed to harm her Oeder-sama, which they saw Alex pinch the bridge of his nose and mutter something to the effect of how he never agreed to such an arrangement with her and then say that he would explain later about her, but that she and Azazel were there with Serafall's permission since the town was both Rias and Sona's territory that was on loan from Ameratsu herself. After the Fallen Angel, who the devils soon learned was named Raynare and was Azazel's daughter finished slaying the Hollow, she came in the room and immediately tackled Alex to the ground and hugged him saying that she missed him and that since he left her and the cat woman behind this morning that he owed them lots of cuddles and in the cat woman's words 'You owe me two more kittens, nya~' making Sona say, "Excuse me, Raynare, but could you please get off _my_ fiancé, you're suffocating him."

This caused Raynare to look down and indeed Alex's face was trapped in between her breasts causing him to turn blue making her free him allowing him to breathe and say, "Finally fresh air!!!!" Just then Sona's words clicked in everyone's heads making them say, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIANCÉ!?"

After the explanation Raynare smiled lustfully at the thought of Alex having a harem and decided that she would help Alex get one, whether or not he wanted to have one, and then dragged Sona out of the room to have a 'girl' talk which was nothing more than her telling Sona that they along with Kuroka, who had been pardoned and set free from her former Peerage after the highly illegal experiments that her now dead master had been conducting on her and her fellow Peerage members, would get their man, Alex, a harem, and that Sona could be the Alpha of the harem.

Meanwhile back at the Kurosaki Clinic, Masaki, Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, and Rukia, as they all found out the strange Shinigami presence was named, were all sitting at the table in the kitchen with Masaki and Isshin finishing up telling the story of how they met and about Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin's heritage, which resulted in Ichigo kicking Isshin out of the window, as he wouldn't dare attack his mom, and storming up to his room, Yuzu held her head down sadly as she was shocked that her parents would keep their powers a huge secret from them, and Karin following Ichigo's lead, though as for Rukia she was in shock as Isshin had been declared KIA for the last sixteen years, and yet here he was alive and well, as well as having married Masaki, who was a Quincy, afterng his powers to prevent her from going into Soul Suicide and potentially having three of the powerful beings, albiet ones that should not exist at all, to ever walk the face of the universe with only the Captain-Commander able to stop them should they be a threat to the balance of Souls, on top of the fact that now she had a choice to make, and that was to turn Isshin in for desertion, even if it was for a good reason and that he had no choice in the matter, or to simply pretend that she never saw him and make up a believable story about why there are three beings that are the perfect blend of Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy when just then a bright light which was like someone literally placed the sun in the room and when it died down Ameratsu was standing in the room causing everyone including Isshin and Ichigo both of who returned to the room when they sensed, or saw the light appear, to bow respectfully to the Mother of all Japanese which she gave a chuckle at saying, **"Please stand up bowing doesn't suit any of you! I'm simply here to give the children of Isshin Shiba-Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki my Divine Blessings and protection from Seireitei and also I have to tell Rukia Kuchiki to tell my son Yamamoto that Kisuke Urahara is truly innocent of the incident 110 years ago."** after she said her piece she left presumably to Takama-ga-hara, but in reality she went to Alex and asked him to help train Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin in their powers while handing him four Asuchis which allowed him to unlock his own Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy powers at once, of course Alex told the motherly goddess that he would be honored to help Ichigo and his sisters with their powers, as soon as he gave them their Asuchis, after Ameratsu gave Alex her request, she went to the current leader of the Kyoto Youkai, a beautiful Kyuubi no Kitsune named Yasaka who had a young daughter who was about ten years old, but no husband and told her that she was to become one of Alex's harem members as Ameratsu had gotten a visit from Freya the Norse goddess of love and prophecy who had shown her Alex's destiny, which made her pleased, so she decided to help push things along a bit. Once Ameratsu was done with all of her errands she went back to Takama-ga-hara and went to bed pleased with herself and excited to finally help make a peace treaty between the Biblical Factions through Aizen's betrayal and alliance with the rogue Fallen Angel Kokabiel.

 _Well, that was quite the turn of events! Ameratsu playing matchmaker between the MILF Youkai Queen and the Sekiryuutei, and basically giving Isshin a free pass that says, "I've got the blessings of Mother Ameratsu herself for my family, so unless you want to anger her then you should leave us alone." But don't worry, the Karakura Gang will still invade Seireitei, but this time it will be to force Aizen to reveal himself as a traitorous bastard and to speed up his plans which involves helping Kokabiel restart the Great War so that he can utterly destroy Karakura Town, and get more than enough souls to make the Oken and kill the Soul King! Anyway until next time, enjoy your summer, or what's left of it!_


	6. Chapter Five

_Güten Tag everyone! I am back with another chapter! I have read some reviews and one of them asked about why Alex was such a low level in chapter 2 when he could have done a hell of a lot of level grinding, and my answer for that is that A) I as the author decided not to make him too OP at the beginning, and B) Time in the real world stops while Alex is in the Instant Dungeons meaning that he has all the time in the world to grind his levels, though at the same time he realizes that if he suddenly shows up to, let's say school and the day before he was extremely thin and scrawny but now looks like the Hulk or the Terminator people are going to ask more than a few questions, but now that he's in the Supernatural full-time, not just going to the Grigori to fight Vali, which he wins only because he takes advantage of his otherworldly knowledge of Vali's strengths and weaknesses among other things. I do hope that answers your questions and now for the part of the story where we begin Bleach Canon! Also should Rukia report Alex to the Soul Society since he is the Red Dragon Emperor, or should that only happen once he obtains Shikai and Bankai? Please put your answer in a review_ _, enjoy the chapter!_

2277 AD, Museum of Technology, The Mall, Capital Wasteland

After Ameratsu herself appeared to me and basically hired me to help Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu with learning about and training with their combined Quincy and Shinigami powers, though with Ichigo he also had his Hollow powers mixed in as his Zanpakutō was actually the Hollow, White, and Ichigo's uncorrupted Zanpakutō Spirit merged into one being creating the Zangetsu that I know about, I decided to start to really level grind and I figured that the best way to do that was to just go into The Capital Wasteland and just kill as many enemies as I possibly could as well as complete a few quests which is why I'm currently in Washington DC's Museum of Technology attempting to retrieve the Satellite dish from the Virgo II lunar lander before fighting my way to the Washington Monument to fix the satellite array for Galaxy News Radio. Of course along the way I gained quite a few levels, thank you locked doors and terminals, and awesome loot, I decided that after this quest I would go help the Outcasts with the Operation Anchorage simulation and snag myself that awesome Chinese Stealth Suit as well as everything else in the armory, though I would give them all the details about the stuff inside, as I liked Proctor McGraw and Specialist Olin, and I know I'll be looting the corpses of the traitorous Outcasts led by the former Defender Silbey for their stuff, anyway once I entered the building I took the opportunity to make a Bloody Mess kill on the lone Super Mutant patrolling the ground floor near the entrance, then looted him for everything he had, still don't know how the hell I can do so when I literally made it explode into a mass of gory body parts but I won't question it, then after sneaking past the Super Mutant on the balcony and into the security office I hacked the terminal to the Turret Control System and reconfigured the targeting parameters for any and all Super Mutants which resulted with him getting weakened but destroying the turrets but the damage was done and I just finished him off, looted him for everything he had then moved on to the next room doing the same thing.

After several hours of navagating the ruined museum looting everything I could, I finally managed to get the satellite dish, then left for the Washington Monument to go install it and fix the relay for Three Dog then go score me some good loot from the VSS vault, which made me smirk as I knew that I could use all of the things that I get from the Wasteland in the real world, which I accidentally found out when I saw my 10mm pistol on my hip after I left the first time, this made me think of whether or not I could go to Skyrim and after learning all of the Thu'ums, which included unlocking them via Dragon Souls, if they would work in the real world...I then started to imagine summoning Durnehivver into the Soul Society or the Underworld making people panic making me chuckle while Ddraig muttered something about how evil ideas tended to come to me like potential mates flocked to a dragon.

2076 AD, near Anchorage, Alaska, USA (2277 AD, VSS, Capital Wasteland)

After gaining the experience and fixing the radio signal for Galaxy News Radio, I walked to the Bailey Metro Station, went inside and walked to the Outcast Outpost at the VSS vault, killed a few Super Mutants, and one Centaur and I don't mean the half man half horse people as the kind I'm talking about are uglyass motherfuckers that were once human, but horribly mutated, until we got to the entrance of the underground facility where Defender Morill asked me a few questions before spotting the Pip-Boy on my arm and sent me down to McGraw who as I knew offered me whatever I wanted from the armory if I completed the simulation of Operation Anchorage, which I accepted, which is why I'm now on a mountain with Sergeant Montgomery asking me if I was alright then proceeded to tell me the mission before scaling the rock wall of the mountain we were on while I took the path being as stealthy as I could and silently killed the first Chinese Soldier I encountered by slicing his throat open killing him instantly and disappeared into pixels along with his weapons and loot, but loot or not, I continued to sneak around killing the soldiers one by one and interacting with everything that I could which allowed me to get a sniper rifle, lots of 2mm EC rounds, grenades, mines, and a Chinese assault rifle, though once I got the sniper rifle I had a fucking field day with it scoring a lot of headshots which caused the heads of the soldiers I hit to explode into tiny bits of skull, and brain matter though I did restock my ammo once I ran out and was near the ammo restocking station, but as soon as I got in the cave with the Gauss rifle in it I swear my eyes turned into stars upon seeing it and picked it up after braining the soldiers guarding the area, as well as picking up the other interactable goodies I could take before I left, I also kept my eye out for the intel cases which after I got them all would give me the perk Covert Ops which I knew would be useful for the invasion of Soul Society as I would have to sneak my way to Central 46 while outsneaking the Omnitsukido AKA Second Division which is known for their stealth and assassinations which would be a great challenge for me even though I was now level 30 and had filled up all of the fun, yet useful Perks like Ghoulish, and Wasteland Whisperer, for the Deathclaw allies among the other ones like Light Step and Robotics Expert with my Perk Points, which made the simulation easier, though I couldn't use the Boosted Gear in it, Anyway I eventually made it to the rendezvous point with my body bullet free, though I knew that it wouldn't last long as we would be spotted as soon as Montgomery joined up with me as he would go into battle guns blazing, and was reunited with my partner for the mission then headed out into the cold arctic mountain area where as I predicted Montgomery attacked every Chinese soldier that I didn't put a bullet into the head of, which ruined my perfect stealth killstreak as the bullets started to fly hitting me in several non-lethal areas which were knocking my HP down extremely fast so I switched to the Gauss rifle from the Sniper rifle and started to plug the enemies with it. As soon as the enemies were all dead I went to the Field Storage and retrieved the Intel and the holotape there before we moved on to the Artillery Outpost to blow the guns to hell, though I couldn't help but laugh internally at that thought even though it was meant in the figurative sense rather than the literal sense, it was a funny thought to think about.

My thoughts were broken as we went in the artillery HQ occupied by the Chinese with Montgomery yelling, "Here's a little something from Uncle Sam!" as he ran to the enemies and fired his assault rifle killing a few of them as I took the rest of the enemy soldiers plugging them in the head, still using the Gauss Rifle, as we headed to the right of the entrance where there was a Sniper Rifle which I picked up refilling my .308 rounds, though I'd prefer a .50 cal suppressed rifle for the mission but would work with what I got, and refilled the rest of my ammunition, including my 2mm EC rounds and missles which I never got the reason why the ammunition station wouldn't refill those ammo types in the actual game, refilled my health along with gathering up all of the frag grenades and mines before moving to the room with the intel in it along with the holotape, which I planned on listening to later after I was back in the real world even though I could listen to them at any time I was hoping to use the holotapes to help explain my non-Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy power set to the Karakura Gang along with my Sacred Gear the Boosted Gear but my thoughts were broken yet again when I heard, "Si meguió rén! (Die American!)" and fired the Sniper Rifle plugging the enemy who spoke in the head as several others shouted, "For Chairman Cheng!" or "For General Jinwei!" though I didn't wait for them to finish speaking before plugging them in the head with the Sniper Rifle while Montgomery kept using the assault rifle almost as if he only had the assault rifle to his name, as we kept pushing forward through the building eventually heading to the area where two Chinese Dragoons were waiting for us, but being part Dragon I changed my vision to be able to see Infrared light AKA heat allowing me to blast them in the head with the Gauss Rifle killing them instantly and causing their heads to explode in a gory mess of brain matter, bits of skull, eyes and other head organs before they disappeared into pixels.

After an exciting time of running like hell after placing explosive charges on the gun controls before they exploded I was transported to the Field HQ and stood in front of General Chase who said, "Good job, destroying those artillery guns, soldier! Unfortunately before you did though those Red bastards decided to use the HQ for target practice and killed some of our best men, including Colonel Patterson, so for your actions with the artillery guns you earned yourself a field promotion! You are now in charge of Patterson's Strike Team!" I knew that I would get the promotion, but hearing it from the horse's mouth didn't stop me from being shocked at the sudden promotion to Colonel from Private in which I could only respond with a weird noise followed by 'Sir' which made the virtual general raise an eyebrow at that but continue on telling me what my strike team and I were to do then said that after I did that I needed to take out their damn pulse field and then after that I had to either kill General Jinwei, or convince him to surrender, which I knew would end with him killing himself, after the debriefing I went to the terminal for the late Colonel Patterson which hadn't been updated to reflect his new rank, but I chalked it up to him having been promoted posthumously, and I gathered a team consisting of a Sentry Bot, and two grenadiers then opened up the gear package terminal and picked the Sniper Package which consisted of a Sniper Rifle, a Silenced 10mm Pistol, and 3 frag grenades which I took over to the Quartermaster and after I got the package I asked him if I could get some more firepower to which he nodded saying that it was the least he could do after I took out the artillery guns and if anyone asked, it fell off the truck, out of that I got the Gauss Rifle and Missle Launcher as well as 30 missles and 100 2mm EC rounds which made me smile saying that those Commie bastards would never know what hit them as the Quartermaster also told me that I could refill my ammo in the tent which I already knew, but appreciated anyways, then I talked to Sergent Montgomery who congratulated me on my sudden promotion and from there I told him to go to each of the targets after which I followed him and took down every enemy that was near the intel cases which I grabbed as I was hellbent on getting the Covert Ops Perk.

2018 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

After spending several hours in the Fallout Dungeon World and picking up a few new perks and becoming level 50 from the serious level grinding Alex did he went to the Kurosaki Clinic and that's when he saw Isshin standing at the door looking serious for once in his life and said, "So, Sekiryuutei, I want to thank you for allowing Masaki and I to tell Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin about their heritage." Alex nodded and then handed Isshin the three Asuchis saying that Ameratsu requested for him to train the three transcendent beings in their powers for the fight against Aizen and possibly against Kokabiel the latter name making Isshin say, "Damn Warmonger! He'll probably work together with the fucking traitorous bastard Aizen to destroy Karakura Town since the Gremory heiress and the Sitri heiress both live here, which helps Aizen create the Oken and Kokabiel gets his war!" Alex nodded grimly and said that he will get Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin ready for the upcoming war along with the Gremory Peerage, and the Sitri Peerage.

 _Finally got this chapter done! If any of you lovely fans have been waiting for new chapters from me, I'm sorry, but I was on a family campout to spread my great-grandmother's ashes and had no internet connection! Please don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism on this and any other story I've written! Until next time, Ja ne!_


	7. Chapter Six

_Well, last chapter Alex did a hell of a lot of level grinding managed to pick up a few new Perks (Light Step, Ninja, Wasteland Whisperer, Covert Ops, Bloody Mess, among others) and is now level 50, so before I begin the chapter I'm going to give you all an updated version of Alex's profile!_

 _ **[Gamer Profile**_

 _ **Name: Alexandre C. Oeder**_

 _ **Age: 17**_

 _ **Sex: Male**_

 _ **Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual (AKA Straight)**_

 _ **Race: Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy/Dragon**_

 _ **Level: 50**_

 _ **EXP: 2500/3000**_

 _ **HP: 300000/300000**_

 _ **SP: 300000/300000**_

 _ **MP/RP: 300000/300000**_

 _ **Boosts Stored: 0/1000**_

 _ **Stats:**_

 _ **STR: 1000**_

 _ **AGI: 1000**_

 _ **END: 1000**_

 _ **INT: 1000**_

 _ **WIS: 1000**_

 _ **CHA: 1000**_

 _ **Zanpakuto Shikai: {Kyabaria: This Shikai summons a heavy warhorse to your side as well as transforming your Shihakusho into a badass looking skeletal armor with a trenchcoat underneath it with a portion of it sticking out billowing inexplicably even without any actual wind. The Zanpakuto is able to become any weapon the wielder wishes and the wielder can summon several footsoldiers armed with the same weapons that the wielder currently has his Zanpakuto transformed into.}**_

 _ **Zanpakuto Bankai: {Locked until after unlocking Shikai and completion of Quest: Make Zanpakuto Submit}**_

 _ **Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear {first level unlocked, second level unlocked, Balance Breaker unlocked}**_

 _ **Skills:**_

 _ **[{Gamer's Mind: MAX LVL: You're no longer able to be traumatized by any and all experiences, though you should at least pretend to be so that you blend in. You are also immune to any mind-altering effects, as an example being drunk or high, but should still pretend to be so that you don't end up as a lab rat.}]**_

 _ **[{Gamer's Body: MAX LVL: You are now sturdier and diease-resistant than normal humans, but you can still die if your HP reaches Zero and don't have either a potion of Resurrection on hand or are not reincarnated by a supernatural being unless you are in your physical body in which case you will be stuck in your soul form on a permanent basis.}]**_

 _ **[{Fiction Arsenal: MAX LVL: Allows you to obtain any and all items and abilities from any fictional universe, though you have to train any abilities (save for obtaining Instant Dungeons I made) received in this way.}]**_

 _ **[{Observe: LVL: 50: Allows you to see the real names, race, stats, and skills that everyone around you has, it also allows you to see the bonuses, abilities, and type of every item you encounter, from the grocery store to the clothing store and everything in between. Higher levels will yield more information about the targets of this ability.}]**_

 _ **[{ID Creation: MAX LVL: This ability allows for the creation of an ID (Instant Dungeon) to gain experience, items, allies, money, and possibly new skills (in the form of skill books.) Some IDs are an entire world for you to explore, and some others are just a one-shot dungeon that is able to be repeated, adjusting to your level every time you enter.}]**_

 _ **[{ID Fallout: This world map is the entire wasteland formerly known as the United States of America based on the game series Fallout. Fight a Deathclaw, join the Brotherhood of Steel, or simply just wander around the wasteland doing what you want like exploring old buildings that act as dungeons. The choice is yours (note that your WIS stat will also be used for LCK).}]**_

 _ **[{ID Sanctuary: This is your home away from home. It allows for item, weapon, and armor storage, is the place where your ID allies go when they're not either in your party, or in the real world you are residing in. There are also shops in the town nearby for all of your needs, but in order to have the items become available you must have been to the dungeon where the items originated from, e.g. for Fallout Items you must visit ID: Fallout.}]**_

 _ **[{ID Tutorial: This is the tutorial level.}]**_

 _ **[{ID Training: This is a special Instant Dungeon that will automatically scan all of the occupants in order to help create a personalized training regimen that is designed to help bring out the full power of the trainee! Dude you are a fucking genius!}]**_

 _ **Fallout Perks:**_

 _ **Aquaboy 2/2 ranks: This Perk allows you to literally breathe underwater and be unnoticed by enemies while underwater! What did you want to be part fish or something?**_

 _ **Demolition Expert 5/5 ranks: The name of the Perk says it all.**_

 _ **Bloody Mess 3/3 ranks: OH DEAR GOD YOU ARE ONE SICK SON OF A BITCH!! WHY DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR ENEMIES FUCKING EXPLODE!?**_

 _ **Ninja 4/4 ranks: You are shadow. You are Ninja!**_

 _ **Wasteland Whisperer 3/3 ranks: You are King of the Wasteland and can command all of the various mutated non-animal creatures of the Wasteland from the lowly Radroach to the mighty Deathclaw!**_

 _ **Covert Ops: You are a master of espionage, need I say more?**_

 _ **Chem Resistant 2/2 ranks: You can take as many drugs as you want and never suffer from withdrawal or addiction! I still don't condone drug use unless you have a prescription for said drug due to medical reasons.**_

 _ **Party Boy: Same thing as the above Perk except with booze. Again I don't condone underage drinking, and I don't condone drinking and driving! Please drink responsibly and for God's sake at least appoint a designated driver! Also don't mix antidepressants with alcohol as it can make you stop breathing and die!**_

 _ **Lady Killer: You are a hit with the ladies both figuratively and literally as you do 5% more damage to female enemies, and you can use your charm to convince women to give you any information you want should they know it.**_

 _ **Equipment:**_

 _ **Gauss Rifle: Modded with a Long Recon Scope, a Suppressor, an Advanced Receiver, and a Recoil Compensating Stock your enemies will never see you coming. Takes 2mm EC rounds.**_

 _ **Caliburn: The legendary Sword in the Stone this blade will heal all your allies while smiting your enemies perfect for those badass spin attacks when your allies are in the way!**_

 _ **Studded Leather Armor: It's better than clothes at protecting you from deadly attacks.**_

 _ **Chinese Stealth Armor: This armor turns you in-fucking-visible when you crouch! Perfect for sniping your enemies without being seen, you will still need to suppress your reiatsu output though.**_

 _ **Winterized T-51b Power Armor: Used in Operation Anchorage by the United States Military in 2076 this armor, much like any other Power Armor is powered by a Fusion Core and is like wearing a fucking tank.**_

 _ **General Jinwei's Shock Sword: Is Serrated and Electrified...Can we ouch!? I'm just glad that you didn't have to pry this thing off Jinwei's frozen body!**_

 _ **10mm Pistol: Modded with a Suppressor, a Reflex Sight, and a Comfort Grip this is your first Fallout weapon. Takes 10mm rounds**_

 _ **Assault Rifle: Modded with a Scope, a Suppressor, and a Recoil Compensating Stock this was your second Fallout weapon. Takes 5.56mm rounds**_

 _ **Wealth:**_

 _ **US Dollars: $100,000,000**_

 _ **Yen: ¥10,000,000,000**_

 _Now for the confirmed harems: Alex: Sona (Main), Raynare, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rangiku, Ophis and Tiamat; next Issei: Rias (Main), Akeno, Koneko (Mature), Asia (Mature w/same personality), Gasper (Fem, Mature), and Le Fay (Mature); and as for Ichigo he will have Orihime and Tatsuki unless I get an overwhelming amount of requests for another Bleach, or DxD girl you want to see hook up with our favorite Strawberry prude! Anyway hope you enjoy the Chapter and this time we'll be focusing on Issei Hyoudou and how he'll be reincarnated as Rias's only Pawn and his new personality which won't be quite prudish, but he won't be wearing his perversion on his sleeve._

2018 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

On the day Alex arrived in Karakura Town and started attending Kuoh Academy, and Ichigo was making sure that Alex was settling into Japan well, there was a average looking teenage boy with spiky brown hair and silver eyes mulling around the school trying to ignore the glares from the perverted males and the lustful stares from the females, since Issei had already awakened his Sacred Gear, Boosted Dividing Boots, which housed the Loch Ness Monster who was really a Silver Dragon by the name Nessie and a female Dragon, however thanks to Issei's training he's been able to suppress the Draconic Aura that no one from the supernatural has been able to sense him, little did he know that on the one day he let his guard down he would be killed and resurrected as a devil. Anyway before we get to that part we have to go through the day in question. Issei was having a normal day, well if you call getting harrassed by horny teenage males looking for a girlfriend everyday normal, and as such he forgot to seal away his Draconic Aura which allowed Kokabiel to try to take out Issei before he could become a giant threat to him and he did so through a rogue Dragonslayer, which are specially trained exorcists trained to kill dragons mainly the Evil Dragons, but once in awhile some of them become strays and hunt down any dragons they can find, even without God's blessings or even a Fallen Angel's blessings, anyway, the Dragonslayer in question was a tall well built human armed with a special type of blade that was made from the bones and scales of a dragon and then blessed by a clergyman with God's original curse upon the dragons to make it able to kill them. As Issei was walking along to his house passing through the park he suddenly noticed the lack of life in the area as not even a bird was chirping which made the boy's hair stand on end as he then saw a device get thrown on the ground in front of him and suddenly he couldn't communicate with Nessie or even summon Boosted Dividing Boots to defend himself as he then narrowly dodged a wide slash from a European style Bastard Sword that would've taken his head clean off his shoulders had he not, and got into a fighting stance and got ready to literally fight for his life as the man who swung at Issei said in a thick Russian Accent, "So Little Dragon knows how to fight! Good I get good fight before you die!"

Issei then does a standard duck and roll maneuver dodging the downward strike the giant Russian man made as Issei analyzes his opponent but is interrupted every time by several slashes from his sword as the Russian tells Issei about how he should just die like the rest of his kind as dragons were the scourge of God and as such should be made extinct, and this made Issei realize that he was dealing with a highly skilled Dragonslayer gone rogue, which caused Issei to grit his teeth in frustration since he would most likely die in this battle, though he wasn't about to die without a fight and so Issei fought for several hours on his own strength, but finally the Russian Dragonslayer gave Issei a fatal wound in the sternum causing Rias who was walking home from the school after learning that not only was the Sekiryuutei engaged to her best friend from the High Class Devils, but that he wasn't able to be reincarnated by either teenager due to his extremely high potential when she saw Issei Hyoudou, who had received the nickname: the Silver-Eyed Prince of Kuoh due to his eyes and mannerisms, fighting a large Russian Dragonslayer whether or not he was a Stray was unknowable, but when he had said that he felt that all dragons should be extinct was when she knew that he was a stray, and proceeded to try to help her fellow student, but couldn't due to the barrier, so she was forced to watch in horror as Issei was stabbed in the chest by the blessed Bastard Sword after which the barrier was lifted as the Russian teleported away from the scene and Rias ran over to the now dying Issei and summoned her Evil Pieces trying all of the ones she had left which were one Bishop, one Rook, one Knight, and eight Pawns, out of those only the Pawns worked but she had to use all eight of them managing to revive him, after doing so she teleported him home and used her most effective healing technique which required that both of them be naked.

The next morning Issei woke up and was relieved when Nessie spoke to him saying, **"Partner! Thank goodness you're OK!** Issei asked her if she remembers anything that happened after their connection was cut off to which she replies, **"Well, the Gremory Heiress resurrected you as her only Pawn piece, all of which mutated right as they entered you which means that we have a lot of potential though not as much as that one kid...what was his name...Oh! Ichigo Kurosaki was his name! I highly doubt that either of the heiresses would be able to reincarnate him. Oh, by the way, she's here now in bed with you and she's naked. Boy does she have some huge tits!** Issei then cautiously looks over at Rias and nearly faints from the massive nosebleed that he has which also causes him to fall out of the bed waking Rias up who looked on the floor and upon seeing the naked Issei trying to stop his nose from bleeding while his huge cock was erect and free for her to see as she giggled.

After the explanation about why she reincarnated him and telling him up front that she had planned to ask him to join her Peerage to help her get out of her arranged marriage to Riser Phenex who she described as a womanizing asshole who only saw Rias as the heiress to her house and as a new conquest under his belt, it was at that point Nessie was seeing red and not Ddraig's scales, but the kind of red that is associated with bloody murder and told Issei that he has to put that piece of Kentucky Fried Chicken in his place to which Issei nodded.

 _Well, this Chapter is done! So as you can see Issei although he isn't a massive open pervert, he is still a straight hot-blooded teenage male, I see a bit of breast envy coming from Nessie, if you want to know why she has both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing's abilities well it's because Nessie erroneously thought that Albion and Ddraig while fighting each other for her heart, would stop once they realized how pointless it was for them to fight with opposing powers, gave them their Endless Boosting and Endless Dividing abilities, at which point the fights only escalated until all three dragons were sealed into Sacred Gears by God. This does NOT mean that Issei will attract Alex and Vali as mates, because for one thing I do NOT write Yaoi EVER!! For two, Ddraig and Albion have had female hosts and they were straight, and third this is my fanfiction and I'll write it how I want to write it. That doesn't mean that I won't take suggestions from the readers, but it does mean that if you suggest that I write things that I don't ever want to write then that is my right just as it is your right to read this and any other stories on this site. Anyway don't forget to drop a review and suggest other girls you would like to see be with Ichigo, among other suggestions._


	8. Chapter Seven

_OK my lovely fans! It's time for the next chapter! So now that all three of the MCs have been introduced and their personalities established I have to now get some relationships cemented (Alex, Sona, Raynare, Kuroka, and Yasaka for now) as well as Ichigo's relationships with Orihime and Tatsuki sprouting since those two are human and Alex's girls are of the supernatural which makes the speed at which they get to the sexy bedroom stuff will be vastly different, along with the fact that Ichigo is as dense as a rock when it comes to the feelings of women and Alex is not. Anyway this chapter will contain a lemon scene involving Sona, Raynare, Kuroka (she will not be in heat), and Yasaka (who will be in heat) though first Alex and Sona will head to the Underworld (not Hell like in Bleach Canon though that will exist as a separate plane of existence reserved for the Sinners of every Pantheon) to meet Lord and Lady Sitri as well as Serafall, yeah let the embarrassing moments begin!_ _Also a reviewer asked a very good question about Nessie's status and power level in the DxD power tiers and the answer to that is that Nessie is just behind Ophis in terms of power, the only reason she became a Sacred Gear was due to arrogance leading her to underestimate the power of YHWH as the supreme Creator of the universe, which means that he isn't dead in this story and is instead the strongest being ever. As for the rest of the list of strongest beings in the universe, I have yet to get there, but if one can get a list of power tiers for both DxD and Bleach for me, then I may be able to throw together a decent list, but just know that Ichigo, Alex and Issei are going to be in the Top Ten list by the end of the story._

2018 AD, Sitri Manor, The Underworld

The day after Alex had returned from his level grinding session and learned that Issei Hyoudou, who was vastly different from DxD canon in that he was not an open pervert and that he had silver eyes, had been reincarnated into Rias's Peerage as the only Pawn and had been informed of everything up front which was a huge help for in the future, anyway when he had gotten up and ready for school he found Sona waiting for him outside and she said to him, "I don't know how my parents found out about our chess match and how you won, but they wish to meet you in person right now. Before you ask they've already excused us for the day so that we can prepare. I thought I should come and tell you in person rather than having you get to school only to have to turn around and come back here."

"Alright then, I guess that means I can try out ID Sanctuary in order to clean my dirty Pre-War White Business Wear I got for killing Mr. Burke. Before you ask he was an sick asshole who wanted me to rig the bomb in Megaton to explode. I'm pretty sure you can guess what my answer to that proposition was," Alex said as Sona nodded and said that Alex did the right thing by killing Mr. Burke. Alex then told Sona to hang onto his left arm and once she did, he opened Sanctuary which spawned him in a large, magnificent castle throne room with 8 thrones each one having a nameplate above it but four of the nameplates were blurred almost as if the name of the person who was supposed to sit there hadn't been made known to the system yet, but the other four had names that were completely clear one of which was Alex's, and below that was the title of 'King'. The second throne with a clear nameplate was for Sona and her title was 'Alpha Queen' followed by Raynare's who was titled as 'Beta Queen', and Kuroka's throne had the title of 'Neko Queen'. Before Sona and Alex went to go wash the nuclear fallout out of Alex's business suit they looked around the castle and found that it was made specifically for Alex and his seven wives if the number of thrones was anything to go by, with the bed in the master bedroom being able to sleep ten people comfortably, not to mention the rest of the facilities that the place had to offer, anyway after touring the castle Alex and Sona soon found the laundry room and from there set to work on washing the business suit on the 'decontamination' setting which was described as being able to remove nuclear fallout from any article of clothing thrown in it. After 3 hours of cleaning Alex's clothes and somehow finding out that all of Sona's favorite styles of clothing were already stocked up in the master closet which she chose a very elegant black strapless dress with a slit on both sides of the dress which allowed her legs to be able to move freely she also found some very risqué lingerie for after the dinner meeting with her parents as since she was a devil and thus prone to sin as well as being in love with her fiancé, she wanted Alex to ravish her that night and have Raynare and Kuroka join in on the fun, but only after she got the first load of Alex's seed inside her womb. Once they were ready Alex left the Instant Dungeon and got ready to head to the Sitri Mansion.

Once the two got there they were greeted by Serafall who squeezed the two lovebirds and said repeatedly that her So-tan finally got herself a man to love, though before she could warn Alex about what would happen if he broke Sona's heart he stole the words right out of her mouth leaving her flabbergasted until Alex mentioned that he had younger sisters and brothers as well as just how far he was willing to go to protect them mentioning things so violent and disturbing that even the original Lucifer himself wouldn't do let alone think about doing to another sentient being. Once Serafall had recovered from her unconscious primal fear of pissing off Alex by attacking his family and friends she brought them to the Sitri Mansion, though by then Alex and Sona figured that Serafall somehow found out about the engagement, told Lord and Lady Sitri, and finally suggested that they have Sona bring Alex over to them to introduce him to them.

When they got to the mansion and were let inside Alex saw a tall, black-haired, man who looked to be in his late thirties standing next to a tall blue-haired woman with a D-cup bust which Serafall seemed to have gotten from her, remembering the proper etiquette for visiting nobles and royalty Alex bowed in respect and greeted them addressing them as Lord and Lady Sitri to which the two nobles said, "Please don't pretend to be someone you're not, Son-in-law, from what Serafall told us about you it's that you're not a huge fan of etiquette and formalities, so just call us Mom and Dad!" Both Sona and Alex sighed in relief at that statement as Alex didn't have to pretend to have a stick up his ass, though he would still be extremely polite but just a bit looser with himself, and Sona was relieved that they accepted Alex despite him neither being a pure-blood devil, let alone a reincarnated Devil; or being rich enough to even considered a noble from another race, but she chalked it up to them knowing that Alex was the Red Dragon Emperor and as such were willing to make an exception for him. Once everyone got settled in the 'questionnaire' began, which made Sona turn so red that it put Ddraig to shame especially when it came to the sex related questions, like how many times had he masturbated and if he did do that at all, among other embarrassing questions.

2018 AD, Sanctuary, Alex's private dimension

Once the evening was over Sona and Alex went back to his house in Karakura Town where they found Yasaka, who was a beautiful woman with blonde hair, fox ears and nine tails, wearing a very formal kimono sitting on the couch talking to Raynare and Kuroka and immediately Alex felt like he was going to be unable to sleep that night so Alex decided to take them all to Sanctuary when Sona told Alex what she wanted the group to do that night.

 **LEMON ALERT!! LEMON ALERT!! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!**

Once the group of five got to Sanctuary and the master bedroom, Sona told Alex that she would be the first one to have sex with him to which Kuroka whined a bit but was silenced by a glare from the Sitri heiress which served to establish herself as the Alpha of the harem as she then jumped on Alex wrapping her arms and legs around him as he swiftly caught her placing his hands on her ass as Sona kissed him deeply with a look of pure lustful love in her eyes as Raynare and Kuroka started to undress the two lovers swiftly while Ddraig had wisely decided to cut off the connection between him and Alex so that he could have his privacy, from other males that is, as once Alex's boxers came off the girls were starstruck by just how long Alex's cock was (15" long by 3" thick due to being part Dragon) Sona got off of Alex and crawled on the bed and laid on her back with her legs spread showing off her shaved pussy and C-cup breasts with rose-colored nipples as she made a "come here" motion which Alex responded to then asked, "Are you sure you want to go through with this, my Dear, because once we do this then there's no going back." Sona smiled and said that she was absolutely sure as did the other girls and the MILF and from there Alex stuck his cock inside of Sona until he hit her womb surprised by the lack of a hymen Sona told him that Devils and Fallen Angels weren't born with one since they were creatures of sin and hymens were traditionally associated with purity which wasn't something that was needed with such creatures, anyway Alex then started to move his hips while Raynare and Kuroka climbed up on the bed and started to suck on Sona's breasts causing her to moan rather loudly and lewdly while Yasaka took both of Alex's balls into her mouth and sucked on them gently using her tongue skillfully to pleasure her new husband and possibly give Kunou a little sibling, or siblings depending on how well Alex filled her up while she was in heat, which she was, causing him to groan as he thrust his hips faster which made Sona have her first orgasm of the night with a lot more to come. Alex and Sona kept moaning and fucking like rabbits in heat as Alex neared his first orgasm of the night which caused his cock to twitch while Sona's inner walls clenched around him in order to milk him for all of his cum, and with a very loud shout Alex released a torrent of cum inside of Sona's womb quickly filling her up as she squirted her cum all over Alex's cock.

After a few minutes Alex and Sona came down from their orgasmic highs and Alex pulled out of Sona which made her whine until Alex kissed her and said that they would go again later, but after Alex had given everyone else a load of his cum as he went over to Raynare who had already gotten on all fours and had spread out her pussy lips saying with a pleading tone, "Master, please use my slutty pussy as your personal cock sleeve and fill it up with your magical cum~" Hearing that made Alex slide his lubricated cock into Raynare's wet pussy as he then grabbed her large breasts and started to roughly knead and squeeze them as he started fucking her hard which elicited lewd moans from her as Kuroka started to eat Sona out catching all of Alex's cum that leaked out of her causing the already sensitive girl to moan as she pushed the cat woman's head further into her dripping wet pussy wanting more as Yasaka made Sona suck her huge E-cup breasts that started to leak milk in the teen's mouth while the MILF started to finger herself to the beat of the sounds in the room imagining that Alex was already starting to fuck her like the bitch she was while showing his dominance over her which caused Alex to fuck Raynare harder as she asked Alex to spank her ass for being a bad girl trying to seduce him when he was not ready for sex which he did making her cum several times as Alex finally orgasmed with a mighty roar causing the Fallen Angel to squirt on his cock as he pulled out of her and waved Kuroka over as she also presented her wet pussy while on all fours with her ass in the air and I don't need to repeat the same kind of sex twice in one lemon, so I will move on to Yasaka who simply sat down on Alex's lap and after pushing his head into her breasts and telling him to drink her milk started to ride his cock while making out with Sona who was getting eaten out yet again by Kuroka who was getting eaten out by Raynare who was fingering herself and playing with her breasts as the MILF and their mutual husband were engaged in a very kinky sex session and after a while of Yasaka riding Alex while he drank her milk which helped mark him as an Alpha Male in the Supernatural World along with all of the females in his harem with their positions in the harem Alex had finally cum inside all of his wives once but only impregnated Yasaka due to her heat, after a break the five beings made love several more times then fell asleep in his house in Karakura Town.

 _And that was the first lemon of the story! Please let me know how I did and how I can do better next time since this is my second time writing lemon scenes ever. Also if I made it seem like Yasaka got impregnated too fast, well there's a reason why she was impregnated first, but that will be much later in the story, so until next time, read, review, and enjoy your summer!!!_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Hello, fans! thanks so much for your support and encouragement which actually helps me to continue writing, there are those haters out there, but haters are going to hate. I have started a challenge fic requested by fluffy-fanfic-lover titled The New God of Protection, it's a Bleach/RosarioVampire/Highschool DxD crossover. Anyway now, we are going to see what Rukia's additional objectives are, as well as seeing how Aizen's plans are going to change with Rukia's report of Alex being the Red Dragon Emperor, is Aizen going to attempt to recruit Alex, or just send an Arrancar after him to hopefully kill Alex? Read to find out!_

2018 AD, First Division Barracks, Seireitei

In an old Edo-era styled building, stood an old, scarred man with long eyebrows and a long beard holding a wooden cane with his right hand and having his left hand covering the other hand and wearing a white haori with a black diamond with the Kanji for the number one on the back, you could also see a black Shihakuso underneath the haori, and standing in front of him were twelve other individuals who had the same haori only with the numbers two to thirteen on their haoris rather than the number one. The old man with the cane said to the other twelve, "I'm sure that you all are wondering why I have called for this emergency Captain's meeting, and the reason is because I have obtained a report from Thirteenth Division's Kuchiki Rukia saying that she has found the Red Dragon Emperor of this generation!" Upon hearing this every Captain in the room widened their eyes in shock except for two one of the two had a bloodthirsty look on his face as he talked about wanting to fight the Red Dragon Emperor, while the other had a maniacal look on his face wondering if he would be able to dissect the Red Dragon Emperor and study YHWH's Sacred Gear System without the Boosted Gear disappearing back into the system, as the old man with the cane said, "Ukitake-taichō will give Kuchiki's description of the wielder and the form that his Balance Breaker took!"

After the old man said that Ukitake, a sickly looking white-haired man wearing his haori with the number thirteen written in Kanji on the back, said after coughing a bit said, "Of course Yamamoto-soutaichō. As you all know I sent Kuchiki Rukia, with the permission of Kuchiki Byakuya her brother, to Karakura Town, where the current Gremory and Sitri heiresses reside as along with being 13th Division's jurisdiction it is also their territory, had sensed a Hollow and went to fight it, but then the Sekiryuutei showed up to the scene and activated it and from there immediately went into Balance Breaker which had distracted her, which I understand since until this point no one even knew who he was and whether or not he had awakened it, though from what she described it as looking like, I'm inclined to think that this young teenage human made his own sub-species of the Welsh Dragon Overbooster, after which he saved Kuchiki-san from the Hollow, which apparently looked like something that was from a human horror movie, by grabbing its mask and then throwing it in the air at which point she killed it as the two Devil heiresses along with their peerages showed up hoping to weaken the Hollow by removing every Sinner from it, anyway her description of the wielder, who introduced himself as Oeder Alexandre in the Japanese fashion rather than the Western version, which would have been Alexandre Oeder, was that he was a tall Westerner having brown hair with red highlights, one hazel eye and one emerald green eye, and in her own words, 'A man that Matsumoto-fukutaichō would like to have romantic relations with.'" this caused a captain that looked like he was still in elementary school with spiky white hair and blue eyes to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh muttering something about a lazy drunk before allowing Ukitake to finish, as Byakuya, a man who had a regal presence wearing in addition to the normal attire for the Shinigami Captain a scarf and fancy-looking hair clips, nodded when Ukitake mentioned that Rukia was saved by the Sekiryuutei, "I do have some other news, and that's that Kuchiki-san has also located Shiba Isshin, or as he is now known Kurosaki Isshin, and before any of you decide to go arrest him for desertion, know that he has Ameratsu-sama's Divine Blessing and Protection from both Central 46, and us. As for the story on how come he never came back 16 years ago we have to go back to the 'White' incident, apparently Isshin had been literally stabbed in the back by a Zanpakutō wielded by a rogue Shinigami, and was unable to use his Bankai since we all know how it works, anyway what he had left out of the report was how he had been saved by a young Echt Quincy woman by the name of Kurosaki Masaki, who lured White past her guard allowing him to bite her after which she made an extremely short Reishi bow and shot White in the head and this is when the substance in its Hollow Hole exploded, and apparently he had left the second time in order to properly thank the young woman who had saved Isshin and healed him, but when he had arrived the young woman was going through Soul Suicide." Every Captain in the room gasped as Soul Suicide was the worst way for anyone to die, as Ukitake then finished the story describing how Urahara, who by Ameratsu's own words was actually innocent of the accusations made against him 110 years ago, had prepared a gigai for the purpose of having a Shinigami sacrifice his/her powers to keep an Inner Hollow at bay, of course saying that Isshin had immediately accepted it before Urahara had finished explaining everything and from there Isshin and Masaki had gotten married and currently have three children, again shocking everyone in the room as Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy hybrids were an impossiblity and yet from what Isshin had said to Rukia, and his children who had apparently survived the Auswählen (Consecration), as for three of the captains they were thinking, 'We must get the Sekiryuutei to join us or kill him and then we wipe out the Kurosakis before they get too powerful.' After discussing what to do about the knowledge bombshell that was given to them and coming up with nothing but just watching the Fallen Angels, Devils, Sekiryuutei, and allow the Kurosaki family to live in peace as well as watch over them, the meeting was adjourned and Ukitake was told to update Rukia's overall objectives.

2018 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

After the meeting Aizen pretended to go to his barracks to catch up on some paperwork, but instead put on Urahara's Reiatsu Suppression Cloak and went to the human world and found himself at the place Kokabiel the rogue cadre was using as his base of operations and in front of Kokabiel himself who asked, "So why is a Captain of the Gotei 13 in my base?"

Aizen, being the manipulative bastard that he is, though confused, masterfully said, "Well, I could ask the same of you, what with this town being the territory of two High-Class Devils, and the little sisters of two of the current Maous at that, Fallen Cadre?" Kokabiel frowned as this captain was smart, in fact he was too smart, and since the Gotei 13 was allied with the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils he didn't want to say anything about his goals, but for some reason the Cadre felt that this guy wasn't where he should be and decided to bluff telling him that since he was wearing a Reiatsu suppression cloak that he wasn't even supposed to be in the area anyway and as such he could get in trouble which was amusing to Aizen so he decided to say, "I plan to kill the Soul King, and to do that I need an object called the Hogyoku, and to destroy this whole town killing everything in it."

Hearing that Kokabiel then said, "How about we make a deal, because you see I'm trying to restart the Great War, and to do that I need to attack the Devils, but knowing Sirzechs and the other Satans as well as Azazel, if I attack their territories in the underworld, then they'll just talk it all out and not declare war, but if I kill the little sisters of both Sirzechs and Serafall then they'll have to declare war and Heaven will intervene if I use the power of fusing the Excalibur pieces together to do it! So the deal is this we help each other with destroying this town, and we both get what we want!"

Aizen smirked and knew that if he made this deal with the rogue cadre then he will have secured a fair amount of test subjects for some of his Hollowfication experiments wondering if he could make Fallen Angels into hybrids and make them stronger due to their similar Hollow Purification abilities, so he accepted the deal and then asked Kokabiel to kill the Kurosaki family for him since he was still pretending to be loyal to the Gotei, which Kokabiel didn't question and just accepted after Aizen gave him the information as to why they had to die allowing Aizen to leave saying that he would get the chance to meet his co-conspiritors at their next meeting and also said that he would tell his Arrancar soldiers to allow him and his minions to stay at Los Noches.

 _So Kokabiel and Aizen are now 'allies' due to their common interest in destroying Karakura Town, for Aizen he needs to do it to create the Ōken, and Kokabiel needs to do it in order to restart the Great War, but just like with the non-aggression pact that the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany made before the beginning of the Second World War, it won't last. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and please read and review! Until next time, stay cool, or warm depending on which side of the equator you live on!_


	10. Chapter Nine

_Hello Childreeeeennnnn, this is Al.Oeder and you're reading The Life of the Red Dragon Shinigami Hybrid Outsider Emperor! Now for the pre-chapter rambling. I have decided to add Nelliel (in her adult form of course) to the girls who get together with Ichigo. As for the guest who gave me the long list of suggestions of worlds for Alex to pull abilities and items from as well as custom Perks to use, you know who you are, please shoot me an email at the address listed on my profile page, as I can't shoot you a PM, and I will be using one of them as a perk that Alex picks up in the chapter. Also in this chapter, Sona and Rias's peerages along with Alex, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin will be hunting a nasty Stray Devil that targets children and rapes them before eating them so consider yourselves warned! Also this chapter does contain a timeskip of one month._

2019 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

Alex was watching his students, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin train with their Zanpakutōs, all of which had '-getsu' in their names, with Ichigo having Zangetsu, Yuzu having Hīringugetsu (Healing Moon), and Karin having Ketsuekigetsu (Blood Moon), though they hadn't only been training with their Shinigami powers and Zanpakutōs but with their Quincy and Hollow Powers as well, and Alex was also training with his powers and had finally been able to achieve Bankai which was called, Desunaito (Deathknight), and found out that it transforms him into a heavily armored skeleton riding a flaming skeletal horse which was also heavily armored, and yet was still able to move extremely fast and also had the same abilities as the Shikai except that the grunts were also Skeletal in nature and he could make different groups of soldiers wield different weapons when he summoned them. He was also now Level 70 and had 1500 in every stat, which made his health, stamina, mana, and Reiatsu levels 450000, He also picked up a couple of new perks like, Chasity, and got all five ranks of Strong Back among others, he also picked up the unique weapon, The Man Opener, from The Pitt, formerly known as Pittsburgh, PA, along with a sniper rifle which he modified by making it take .50 caliber rounds, put a recoil-compensating stock, a long recon scope, a large quick eject magazine, and a suppressor on it, and some other fun toys.

Alex then looked over at both Rias's and Sona's peerages and remembered how he had told them that if indeed Kokabiel had gone rogue then they would definitely need to train, and Alex also threw in the bonus reward of the fact that training would help Rias get out of her marriage should she have to be involved in an unofficial Rating Game against Riser Phenex which prompted them to train in Alex's Training Instant Dungeon and so far the results were exactly how he had envisioned them to be, Akeno had fully embraced her heritage and was practicing her Fallen Angel abilities with Raynare as her coach, and it also helped when Raynare had told Akeno that Baraqiel had never been the same after her mother, Shuri, had died and that he truly wished that he was there to protect both Akeno and Shuri that day. As for Koneko/Shirone, after Kuroka had told her the truth of her fomer master and how he was going to experiment on Koneko which was why she killed the fucker, and how she had hoped that Koneko would've been safe if she had left Koneko behind, well Koneko cried apologizing for the bitterness that she had been holding for Kuroka seemingly abandoning her and for believing that Kuroka had been drunk on power from the Senjutsu, after which Kuroka started to train Koneko in the arts of Senjutsu. Finally as for Kiba, who was a blonde bishonen, Alex told him that he shouldn't hate Excalibur and Holy Swords in general since they were inanimate objects, but instead should seek justice on Valiper Galiel, AKA the Archbishop of Genocide, who had been excommunicated after YHWH found out about how he had killed children like the Nazis did during World War Two, and Ichigo said, "Abandon your fear, keep moving forward, never give an inch, retreat and you will age, hesitate and you will die." The very same words that Quincy Zangetsu said to Ichigo when he was fighting Alex, as Alex used the same training method that Urahara used in regular Bleach Canon to activate Ichigo's powers complete with making a green-striped bucket hat and telling Ichigo to knock it off of his head, Alex had also borrowed Ururu from Urahara telling the ex-Shinigami Captain that he had been asked to train Ichigo and his sisters' powers and that in order to do so properly for Ichigo he needed to push him a little bit.

As for Yuzu and Karin, that task was a lot easier since they didn't need to be pressured with a life or death type situation, so Alex could use the way that Kisuke used to give Ichigo's powers back to him during the Fullbringer Arc of the manga (I'm still going to include the Zanpakutō Rebellion Arc from the anime since that was well-executed and thought out as well as the events of Bleach Hellverse) which had Alex create the transfer sword and charge it with Alex's, Isshin's, Urahara's, and Yoruichi's Reiatsu since they all had Reiatsu to spare for the process and once the process was complete their dormant powers were awakened and their training began.

Standing next to Alex was Yasaka who was one month pregnant with Alex's child, apparently after the fivesome that Alex, Sona, Raynare, Kuroka, and Yasaka had, they were required to go to Kyoto and marry in the Yōkai Royal Palace there which was quite awkward since Alex had to tell his family the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth and while at first they were disappointed that Alex was in a polygamous marriage, they knew that due to the fact that he wasn't human, though that didn't stop them from loving him since he was still the same child that he had always been, they really couldn't do anything about it, as for Sona's parents they didn't demand that Alex change his name to be Sitri, since unlike some of the other noble families they were open to change and that meant that they would be willing to have the Sitri Pillar Family become the Oeder Pillar Family, and in Serafall's own words, "If those old farts complain about it then I will make sure that they fall in line, and that's a promise from Magical Girl Levia-tan!!" Alex and Sona sighed at Serafall's antics even though they knew she meant well and thanked them and Serafall anyway, Azazel had gotten drunk off his ass after the wedding was over with and Alex had become emancipated (Basically he was no longer a minor according to the law though he was still unable to do anything that was age-restricted).

Yasaka was smiling at her harem sisters and waiting until they were done with their training duties so that she could talk to them about giving their mutual husband a nice sexy surprise due to how hard he had been working on the Kurosakis' training and being a father to Kunou. Ameratsu had given the wedded fivesome her own wedding gift which was that she made a lynchpin for the Kyoto leylines so that Yasaka and Kunou could go live with Alex, Sona, Raynare, and Kuroka, which made Yasaka cry tears of joy, it was also then that Ameratsu crowned Alex as the Yōkai king of Kyoto which was met with mixed results, for while most of the Yōkai after learning that Alex was a dragon (1/4, but since he could still use Draconic Energy in the minds of the Dragons he was considered one which made the people accept it as well.) accepted him and were happy for Yasaka and Kunou, for different reasons, there were some who were still loyal to Tamamo-no-mae who made even angrier with Yasaka who they viewed as a usurper to the throne that rightfully belonged to the evil Kyuubi, though after a couple of failed assassination attempts on Alex and his wives as well as Kunou the dissenters realized that Alex was not someone to be messed with and laid low joining the Khaos Brigade and since they had not made a move yet, and the fact that Kokabiel was the much bigger threat at the moment, even though the marriage of Sona and Raynare to the same man allowed the Devils and the Fallen Angels to make peace with each other, though Azazel and Sirzechs did send an offer to attend a peace summit at the Kyoto Yōkai palace with the Shinigami in attendance as a neutral witness to the proceedings as Yasaka and Alex had ties to both the Devils through Sona and the Fallen Angels through Raynare.

After the training for the day was done Alex, Kiba, Ichigo, and Issei all went to the men's hot spring while the rest of the group who were all female went to the girls side, though Sona, Raynare, Kuroka, and Yasaka had wanted to bathe with Alex; Yasaka also wanted to speak to the rest of her harem sisters and bathing with the rest of the females would be the best way to do that, so when all the girls were in the bath Yasaka politely asked Sona, Raynare, and Kuroka to join her in a private discussion with her regarding their husband and once the four harem sisters were out of earshot of the others Yasaka asked, "Have you all noticed that Alex has been working himself too much without _relaxing_ with the four of us?" emphasizing the word 'relaxing' with a sultry tone making the other three of Alex's wives nod with Sona guessing that Yasaka wanted to have another fivesome with Alex and do it in a very sexy way so that he would enjoy it, to which Yasaka nodded making the girls smile and start to plan Alex's 'relaxing' night, it should be noted that after the wedding Azazel moved out of the house and had the deed changed to make it Alex's after which Serafall asked Sirzechs to remodel the place and make it into a large mansion after buying the houses to the right of it, as the Kurosaki Clinic was technically the territory of the Seireitei thanks to Isshin's pardon by Ameratsu which caused Toshiro Hitsugiya to step down from being the captain of the Tenth Division and return the position to Isshin who reluctantly agreed on the condition that the Tenth Division and the Thirteenth Division traded jurisdictions for the reason of that Isshin and his family had a great life in Karakura Town and so both Ukitake and Yamamoto agreed with the deal.

Anyway after the day was up and everyone left the Instant Dungeon, Sona, and Rias received an order to kill a Stray Devil, apparently they had left the second the order was about to be given, so Alex told the three Kurosakis that they were going to be learning about Stray Devils which they were free to hunt down and kill, which unknown to anyone since Soul Society actually leaves Stray Devils to the Biblical Factions if they are killed by a Zanpakutō the results are the same as if they were used to kill a Hollow, it was then that the group learned that the Stray in question was a pedophile who after having her way with her targets would kill and then eat them, which made Alex extremely pissed off at whoever reincarnated the sick bitch, along with the sick bitch and asked Sona if he could kill this murderous pedophilic bitch with such a large amount of killing intent that she could only nod dumbly scared of the intense hate and killing intent that she felt did not belong on the face of her loving husband.

Once at the place where the Stray was hiding which was an abandoned candy store which the group could tell had a glamour cast on it to lure in children, Alex immediately destroyed the glamour using his vast Reiatsu, which earned him a new skill called Illusion Breaker, at which point he went into the building with Ichigo making Yuzu and Karin hold on to him something that the twins didn't want to argue about since they heard the description of the stray devil. Once they were in the factory portion of the store they all heard a serene voice say, **"So the Sitri and Gremory heiresses have come to kill me huh..."**

The stray was cut off by Alex saying, "CHARGE KYABARIA!" The group watched as Alex's clothes changed to become a skeletal armor with a trenchcoat under it acting as a billowing cape and they also saw a horse materialize starting with the skeleton then growing the nerves, tendons, muscles, organs, and finally the skin and fur which included the mane, the horse was the ultimate breed of heavy warhorse with black fur, mane, and tail, large eeriely glowing red eyes and also was wearing skeletal armor and was equipped with a bit and bridle and a saddle, Alex then turned his weapon into a Gauss Rifle and mounted the horse while the Stray Devil looked on in fear of the Shinigami in front of her as he asked Sona to teach Ichigo and his sisters about the Stray Devils as well as the Evil Piece System as the group then saw the Stray Devil who looked relatively human until they saw her mouth which unhinged itself and spit an acidic liquid which Alex and his mount dodged by jumping over the Stray which was when Alex decided to turn his Zanpakutō into General Jinwei's Shocksword and added a shield which was also made out of bone, but wouldn't be able to be broken by the weak Stray in front of him as its strength was that of Alex's Reiatsu levels. The Stray snarled and screeched as she turned to attack the mounted Shinigami who simply raised his Zanpakutō and faster than even Kiba could see Alex cut the Stray Devil over two million times then after he was done the Stray exploded into microscopic pieces, but then everyone watched as blue Spirit Particles rose from the ground and into the sky but then the ground started to shake causing Alex to shout saying, "GET OUTSIDE NOW!!! THE GATES OF HELL ARE OPENING UP!!" No one needed to be told twice and booked it as Alex charged heading out of the building on his horse since it was much faster than his own two feet at the moment as a gate that was grimly decorated with a skeleton on either side of it wrapped in chains, as the soul of the pedophile started to scream begging not to be taken by the things that might be on the inside of the gate which Alex ignored flipping her off as he left, the last thing he heard was the sound of crunching bones and the gates closing and then disappearing.

Ichigo's POV

As soon as Alex heard that fucking pedo bitch's voice the Old Man who was my Quincy Powers told me how he could feel the justified anger of both Alex and every Spirit that resides in him including Ddraig, I still couldn't believe that YHWH had created special items that were bound to a human's very soul, that would be recycled after the human who had the item died, and the reason He did it was to allow humans to protect themselves from the Supernatural, though the biggest shock was when the Old Man told me that Alex was the host of one of the three Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig, he also told me that Nessie was not only real, but was a fucking Dragon! Anyway I heard Alex shout the release phrase of Kyabaria and was horrified when his demonic looking horse appeared started from bones and then formed the other bodily tissues from there. After Alex transformed his Zanpakutō into a Gauss Rifle from the game Fallout 4 and mounted the demon horse he asked Sona to explain something called the Evil Piece System and Stray Devils, which she did in a way that gave my sisters and I all of the information, while at the same time saying it in such a way that we could understand it, right as Sona finished the explanation the ground started to shake and the air grew heavy and it felt evil, which is when Alex shouted to get out of the building saying that the gates of Hell were opening up causing us all to run, as while I didn't know why they were opening I did know that bad things happen when they do, mainly due to the Divine Comedy, but still I didn't argue and got the fuck out of Dodge as the Americans say, followed by Alex a few seconds after I got out with my sisters who were shaking a bit causing me to comfort them like I did when Mom and Goat-chin weren't home and they had nightmares or were otherwise scared I then punched Alex in the face saying how Yuzu and Karin were going to have nightmares for weeks because of this. Before I could finish my rant Alex apologized to me and my sisters for scaring them and then explained that when the gates open they suck up things around them and he didn't want to see anyone get sucked in other than the Sinner, which is what that Devil was before she was killed by Kyabaria which made me thank him for his concerns and from there we all went our separate ways ready for another hard day of training the next day.

Regular POV

Alex and Sona, as Yasaka, Kuroka, and Raynare had gone back to their mansion before the order to kill the Stray Devil had been given, along with Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin, since they still lived to the left of the mansion, were walking home with Sona hanging off of Alex's arm with it in between her breasts when she asked if Alex would go tell Isshin what he learned to which he nodded and then asked her why to which she said that she and the rest of the harem had something special cooked up for him and that it wasn't ready yet since they had not started yet. Alex nodded and smiled warmly at the thought that his wives were planning something for him so he decided that he would do something for them like a 'stay in bed and fuck all day' type of day for all of them in which he would have Kunou stay out of the master bedroom all day, anyway once they got to the Oeder Mansion Sona went inside and then kissed all of her harem sisters and then made their way to the bedroom leaving Alex a trail of rose petals thankfully Kunou was asleep by then so she wouldn't follow the trail and accidentally see her mothers naked and having lesbian sex while waiting for Alex to return. A few minutes later after Alex told Isshin about how Zanpakutōs can purify Stray Devils he went back to the mansion and found the petal trail, immediately knowing that his wives were planning a fivesome with him and smiled as he went up to the room and found Sona wearing a strap-on and fucking Kuroka in the ass with it while Raynare and Yasaka were Sixty-nining each other and the erotic sight caused Alex to close and lock the door then quickly strip after which he made his presence known to the girls who stopped what they were doing and said, "Welcome home, Alex-otto!!" Sona then pulled out of Raynare and took off her strap-on saying to the sexy Fallen how now the real thing was here and would maybe impregnate her this time.

Alex then walked over to Sona who bent over the bed and raised her ass in the air as Yasaka came over and sat beside the devil heiress as Alex grabbed Sona's hips and spread her legs before slamming his cock into her wet, dripping pussy as Yasaka started to make out with her mate and running her hands over Alex's chest loving how he felt as Alex started fucking Sona hard causing her to scream in absolute pleasure as his cock hit all of her weak spots inside her tight pussy while Raynare and Kuroka started to suck on Yasaka's giant milk-filled breasts eagerly drinking her sweet milk as the two girls also caressed Alex's ballsack, which had grown larger which Ddraig explained as being the result of the girls being infertile so Alex's body started to produce more sperm which led to the enlarged ball size, causing him to thrust harder which made Sona scream, "YES, YES, YES!! FUCK ME HARDER WITH YOUR LARGE COCK!!" as she had several orgasms in a row while Alex's kiss with Yasaka had Alex dominating her having shoved his tongue into her mouth and causing her to moan as she felt the need to submit to her husband, but knew that she needed to wait until he was done with Sona first, inwardly chuckling remembering how she had put a fertility spell on each of the girls, which caused Kuroka to go into heat and she seemed to know that her turn was coming, as Yasaka didn't want to be the only one who was pregnant with their husband's children, so as she listened to the sound of Sona enjoying Alex's cock, she started to finger the two girls that were sucking on her breasts causing them to moan lewdly.

After a while Alex broke the kiss and shouted, "I'M GOING TO CUM!!"

"INSIDE ME, ALEX, I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!!" Sona said as her pussy walls clenched Alex's cock milking it as Alex shot a large amount of cum inside Sona filling her up and thanks to the fertility spell Yasaka cast one of Sona's eggs was fertilized as Alex pulled out of the now full Student Council President.

Alex then moved on to Kuroka who after unlatching her mouth from Yasaka breasts put her ass in the air and said, "Nya, please fuck me and make me pregnant with our kittens~" not long after she said that Alex slammed his cock into the Nekoshou's pussy and started to fuck her as he then played with her breasts pinching and pulling her nipples and also caused her to turn her head and made out with her while Yasaka laid the passed out Sona who's pussy was leaking Alex's cum on the sheets, not that they cared since they were going to be having sex with their husband and bearing his children, though in human society Sona was the legal wife while the others were mistresses, as Yasaka and Raynare watched they started to kiss and caress each other moaning into each other's mouths while Kuroka was screaming, "FUCK ME HARDER I WANT YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE YOUR BITCH, ONLY JUST GIVE ME YOUR HOT, STICKY CUM!!" and cumming all over Alex's cock as he continued to fuck the Nekoshou hitting her G-spot as he shot his second load of the night with a mighty roar filling her up and impregnating her too, Yasaka and Raynare knew that they would have a great night as Raynare lay on her back and Yasaka lay on top of her allowing Alex to fuck them alternating between the two of them and Yasaka telling him to shoot his load into Raynare since she hasn't been impregnated yet as Alex continued to alternate between the MILF Kyuubi and the sexy super submissive Fallen Angel while the made out moaning into the other's mouth as Alex's third load of cum was shot in Raynare's pussy impregnating her too.

Yasaka then looked at Alex and then laid him back saying, "You just let me take care of you now, my mate~" as she lowered her head to his cock and took it into her mouth and started to bob her head up and down the shaft taking him all the way to the base taking in his musky scent as Alex gave a moan of pleasure which made the Kyuubi continue to deepthroat him faster as she wanted to have his cum inside her stomach while she fingered herself causing her to moan on his cock the vibrations causing more pleasure for Alex as he shot the last load of cum that he wanted to for the night into Yasaka after which he pulled out of the MILF's mouth and gathered all of his girls who instinctively cuddled up with him as they all fell asleep for the night and dreamt of a future filled with children and happiness.

 _So I thought of the Zanpakutō being able to Purify Stray Devils since they act like Hollows, and also because I wanted to add another link between Bleach and Highschool DxD. As you can tell I am planning to have Riser appear soon mainly because I absolutely hate that arrogant chicken. As for the Aizen Arc well, that will be coming soon as well, I just need to figure out how I'm going to set it in motion. So I'm open to suggestions for plot devices to set things up for it, anyway this is Al.Oeder bringing you my stories, no matter how bad they are._


	11. Chapter Ten

_Hello again and here is another chapter for the story! I've decided that I will tie Aizen's betrayal with the peace summit that the three Factions will have, and of course Aizen and Kokabiel will be joining Khaos Brigade along with the Wandenreich and Yhwach's Quincy Army, I feel that I have to say that Yhwach is NOT YHWH, and as such YHWH still exists and He will not tolerate blasphemers like the Quincy King so that will tell you that Heaven will help the Shintō Faction (Seireitei, Hueco Mundo, and the Royal Realm are a part of this Faction) fight the Wandenreich all the while giving Uryu, Ryuken, and Masaki the ability to cleanse Hollows rather than destroying them. This chapter contains implied rape and abuse, you have been warned._

2019 AD, Beelzebub's Laboratory, Underworld

Sona decided that Alex should get his own Evil Piece set, but have it so that it wouldn't turn him into a Devil since Alex didn't want to become one, but instead have the Pieces turn the target into a Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy/Dragon hybrid just like himself, Sona had discussed the idea with Alex, and surprisingly he had agreed even guessing Sona's reasoning behind the decision, which leads us to why the married couple had gone to see the current Beelzebub as he was the one who made the Evil Pieces in the first place, the man had green hair and blue eyes, once he saw the two teens he got up and greeted them saying, "So assuming that you two are here and your husband isn't a Devil you want to get an Evil Piece set for him, right younger sister of Leviathan?" Sona nodded and asked if he could make a King Piece which would just give him the ability to make his own Evil Piece set without turning him into a Devil, the Beelzebub looked at Alex confused as to why he didn't want to become a Devil which was met with the response of how it wasn't a matter of not wanting to be a Devil, but that he couldn't be a Devil due to his power levels, so the green-haired Satan used his King Sight and saw an infinite sign above Alex's head which baffled the Satan to no end, and caused him to understand why he couldn't be reincarnated, and asked, "Oeder-san, might you tell me why you want such a unique King Piece?"

Alex then explained that it was a matter of appeasing the old Devils who still have sticks up their asses since he technically was now the heir to the Sitri house, and due to Sona adopting Alex's last name instead of the other way around, the blow to their pride would probably be lessened if he had his own Evil Pieces.

Ajuka Beelzebub was quite astonished at Alex's reasoning behind him getting the Evil Pieces and then pulled out a device telling Alex to pour some of his energy into it, which he did and suddenly Ajuka looked over the readings and was shocked, as he saw how many mutation Pieces he would receive if he was a King and it was literally all of the pieces, the magnitude of the mutation pieces was staggering as instead of the normal twice value these pieces were five times the normal value of the regular pieces, and that was something that Ajuka was interested in so he ran over to one of the prototype King Pieces and after tinkering with its properties, formatting it to the specifications for Alex's unique energy signature and the non-reincarnation, non-buffing request.

Once that was done, Ajuka handed Alex the piece which instantly was absorbed by his body after which a set of 15 multi-colored Chess pieces appeared and then went into a pocket dimension of Alex's creation as he thanked the green-haired Satan for his help and then left with Sona.

2019 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

Once Sona and Alex got back from the Underworld they were met by Uryu Ishida who was a black-haired teen with blue eyes and wore glasses like Sona along with his Quincy clothing and had a medallion hanging off his right wrist and said, "Good afternoon, Oeder-kaichō, Oeder-san, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about the fact that you, Oeder-kaichō, along with Rias Gremory as well as your respective peerages are Devils."

Alex said, "Just get to the point, Ishida-san, I mean you're a Quincy and you already know what myself, Ichigo and his sisters are. I would like to go talk to Rias before her asshole of a fiancé arrives to try and force her marriage forward." Hearing that Rias was in an arranged marriage that she wanted no part of made Uryu bow and allow Alex and Sona to pass and continue to walk to the ORC so that Alex could exercise his right as a noble to duel Riser for the termination of the marriage contract in exchange for a year's worth of favors from him, within reason of course, something that worried Sona but she put her trust in Alex as he had some sort of a plan to take down Riser, which he did and it also would be the first time that Alex unleashed his Bankai, Desunaito, in a fight.

Once Alex and Sona got there Rias and her Peerage were all sitting in the room with Sona's own Peerage talking so when the newly weds, having only been married for a month, arrived and sat on one of the couches with Sona sitting on Alex's lap with Alex wrapping his arms around her stomach as an orange magic circle appeared on the floor with a blonde man who Alex hated immediately upon seeing him and 15 women who stood behind him all who looked broken and had just the tiniest amount of bruising on their otherwise flawless skin, save for the one with drill shaped pigtails in her hair, the shape of the bruising told Alex that Riser was beating his peerage which included his younger sister, though he didn't beat her, and if he had to hazard a guess, from his memories of the actual DxD canon of how Riser fucks his entire peerage save for his sister, then he was actually raping the poor girls, fortunately for them Alex was going to make a very risky bet which involved both the termination of Rias's marriage and the releasing of Riser's whole peerage in exchange for himself as a servant to Ravel Phenex for life.

"My dar..." Riser started to say before he was interrupted.

"Oi, Fuckface! I, Alexandre Oeder, husband of Sona Oeder heiress to the Sitri family, challenge you to a duel to the death!" Alex said which made Riser look at him and laughed thinking it was a hilarious joke before Grayfia showed up in a silver magic circle and confirmed that Alex was indeed married to Sona and that she did change her name to Alex's, making Riser realize that he couldn't refuse the challenge.

"Fine Riser accepts _Lord_ Oeder's challenge, what are we betting?" Riser asks in the third person to which Alex replies how the Phenex Family was to back out of the arranged marriage and Riser's whole Peerage was to be set free and be able to choose who they serve, while Riser would get to claim that he got to kill the Red Dragon Emperor.

Riser didn't even think about it as his arrogance made him accept the terms of the challenge making Grayfia smirk internally as she had heard about how powerful Alex was from Ajuka when he told Sirzechs about it but said that she would go report this to Sirzechs as well as the Sitri, Gremory, and Phenex families and that the match would take place the next day, so once everyone but the Student Council, the ORC, and Alex left the Old School Building Sona looked Alex in the eyes and asked, "Why did you make one of the terms of the challenge to make sure that Riser's Peerage was freed and free to choose their new master?" Surprisingly it was Issei who spoke up and said that Alex noticed the look on the faces of everyone on it which was a look of resignation and brokenness almost as if the asshole was beating and raping every member of the peerage except for the one that was his sister. Rias and Sona's eyes widened in shock at the implications of abuse and rape then make their faces show disgust at his actions as well as making them impressed with both Alex and Issei's keen observation skills.

Later that night in Riser's room one could hear the pleas of a woman begging Riser to stop raping her as he laughed cruelly and said that she was his property and that she had no right to talk back to him as he punched her in the face multiple times before he climaxed inside of the poor woman who he threw out of his room after he had finished leaving her there to cry naked in the hall hoping that Alex would save them all from Riser's cruelty.

 _Update on the harem for Alex and the new additions are: the entirety of Riser's peerage except for Ravel who is in Issei's harem. Yeah Riser royally fucked up accepting Alex's challenge with the terms he set, because once Alex gets done killing him his peerage members are going to rat him out including Ravel for all of his crimes directly to Sirzechs who will probably black out all of Riser's previous victories citing that Riser's abuse of his peerage was illegal in the Rating Games (which will be a rule for that sport), as for the Phenex Family itself, well when they hear about Riser's crimes they will be shocked and disgusted that they allowed Ravel to be in the Riser's Peerage and then try to atone for it by having Ravel serve Rias who will make her Issei's manager. Also Alex will be getting a Deathclaw as one of his familiars as the other one will be Tiamat, after Alex finds her treasure. Until the next update, Ja Ne!_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Alrighty, now it's time for Alex and Riser's Death Battle!! To say that this will be a very close fight would be like saying that Akeno isn't a Sadistic/Masochistic kind of girl. Riser's gonna die! While his family will mourn his loss, they're not going to want revenge seeing how he was foolish enough to accept the duel in the first place_.

2019 AD, Battle Dimension

Alex and Riser were standing in a replica of Kuoh Academy which Riser probably picked to 'give' Alex a chance being the arrogant asshole that he was, though Alex wasn't fazed in the slightest as he was only letting out enough power to fool Riser into thinking that Alex only had achieved the second liberation of the Boosted Gear and was still a human.

Up in the Student Council Room Sona was smirking knowingly as she rubbed her belly remembering the previous night as the other members of Alex's harem with Yasaka rubbing Sona's shoulders, Raynare dressed like Princess Leia in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi standing on Sona's left, and Kuroka in her Kimono smiling as well, being in the room with her as Tsubaki was on Sona's right trying not to lose her composure mainly because of Raynare's provocative outfit, Grayfia who was serving as the announcer for the duel may have been calm on the outside, but on the inside she was thinking about asking Raynare where she got the Leia Slave outfit so that she could have it for the next time she and her husband, Sirzechs, had sex. In the viewing room, was Alex's seven year old half-sister, his six year old half-sister, his biological father and step-mother, his thirteen year old step brother, his eight year old half-brother, his six year old half-brother, and his biological mother and step-father, Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Lords and Ladies Gremory, Sitri, and Phenex, and Rukia, who was there because of the alliance between the Biblical Factions and Seireitei and as such she was able to get Sirzechs to get a recording to be sent to Seireitei after the duel took place.

Alex's family had come to see just how much stronger Alex was than normal humans, it was then that Grayfia started to explain the rules of the duel and to review the agreement that Alex and Riser had made then had the duel start. It was then that Azazel could see that Alex was just toying with the arrogant piece of KFC so he told everyone, "Oeder-kun is toying with Riser, he's holding himself back and using Riser's arrogance against him, I know because he hasn't drawn his Zanpakutō yet." Lord and Lady Phenex's eyes widened a bit at hearing that Alex had a Zanpakutō and wasn't using it yet, but then Riser sealed his fate.

"When Riser gets done killing you Riser will take your little harem starting with the Kyuubi..." Riser said before he felt like he was caught by a tidal wave coming from Alex.

"I was going to drag this fight out and toy with you, but since you obviously can't keep it in your pants, and threatened my family... I won't be holding back. Charge Kyabaria!" Alex said as a whirlwind surrounded him transforming him into his Shikai look as well as bringing the horse out which Riser was about to claim was a familiar when Grayfia announced that Alex had gone into his Shikai and explained that doing so materialized a horse and changed his clothes into what they were seeing, and that shut Riser up as the Boosted Gear materialized itself on Alex's left arm as well at which point Alex's family realized that he was probably able to crush even the strongest normal human, albiet without a gun, and not even break a sweat though Azazel told them that they hadn't seen anything yet as Alex then said, **_"Bankai!"_** which caused Alex and the horse to become skeletons and the horse to catch fire as they then heard, **_"Desunaito!"_**

Riser was scared now, since the 'human' who had managed to beat Sona in chess and married her as well as three other women at the same time had revealed that he was toying with Riser, and the thought that a non-devil thought that Riser was so far beneath him that he would toy with him was enough to get Riser to start throwing fireballs at Alex's Bankai form though he said, **_"Bakudō #88: Dankū"_** which brought up a large clear forcefield type thing that caused the fire to disperse as Alex then said, **_"Hadō #99: Goryuutentsu"_** Rukia upon hearing that was now sure that if Alex were to become an enemy of Seireitei that he would be extremely dangerous and quite possibly make Yamamoto-soutaichō have to bring out Zanka no Tachi as she watched the five pillars of energy burst out of the ground, turn into Eastern Dragons and then swirl towards the KFC and then crash into him making a large crater, destroying the replica Kuoh Academy, and burning Riser's shadow into the ground as he was vaporized causing Alex's harem to moan at how dominant and protective he was as Grayfia, and Tsubaki backed away from the women in question fearing for their sanity then Grayfia announced that Alex had won and that Riser's side of the agreement would be fufilled immediately as Alex was teleported to the Student Council Room where Sona got up and made Alex sit down in her seat while she and the rest of the harem would give him their best massages both to relieve his stress and because they needed release of their own and that was the point in time Grayfia and Tsubaki decided to make a hasty exit.

After an hour or so of sex between the five Sirzechs told Alex that Riser's former peerage wanted him to be their Peerage King so Alex reincarnated them (the same way that Devils do execpt Alex's chant is a wee bit different in the fact that he calls upon the blessing of Ameratsu) after which, out of habit the new peerage members started to strip expecting Alex to want to have his way with them, but were extremely pleasantly surprised when Alex said that he would not be like Riser and told them to put their clothes back on as he said that he would help them get over their trauma and then if they still wanted to do that with him then he would consider it.

 _Finally this chapter is done! I apologize if it is short, but Riser is too arrogant and he's a dickwad. Ravel is not in Alex's peerage but in Rias's to be Issei's manager. Until the next chapter, Gotta catch 'em all!_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Hello loyal fans, I have been reading some of the reviews that you write and those for Chapter 8 are asking where the lemon scene is and I will say that I suck at writing such things and that was my second time writing them so please try to cut me some slack, and if any of you guys and gals are experienced in writing lemons, please let me know either by email which can be seen on my profile, or by PM, and you will get full credit for the lemon scenes you write and I use. Previously Alex and Riser fought each other to the death and Alex won. No doubt the entire Underworld will be extremely pissed, scared, and impressed by Alex's ability to effortlessly kill a High-Class Pure-Blooded Phenex Family Devil, and not only that but Aizen will see the footage of the duel and will have to alter his plans slightly to compensate for the unexpected power level of Alex, though he doesn't suspect that Alex actually knows about his traitorous nature nor those of Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen. As for Kokabiel well he's probably going to give Aizen as much information as possible to his 'Partner' since Aizen wants to recruit him, which will not happen, anyway now that the duel is done and Rias is free as well as Riser's whole peerage, it's time for Heaven's response to the Peace summit invitation as well as Soul Society's response to it, and being the neutral party involved in witnessing the proceedings._

2019 AD, Seireitei, Soul Society

Yamamoto was not what you would call a coward, in fact he was the opposite of a coward, especially since he was the oldest Shinigami and the first Captain of the Gotei 13 having defeated the Quincy King, Juha Bach, or as he liked to call himself, Yhwach, blaspheming the name of the Biblical God as well as the True God, but after watching the duel between the Red Dragon Emperor, who had a Zanpakutō and achieved both Shikai and Bankai within a month of receiving his Asuchi from Ameratsu herself, no less, for the first time in his long life did he feel fear. This young teenager in the video used the second most powerful Hadō spell which is no mean feat in itself, but to use it without the chant was worrisome as even though the spell didn't have as much power as it would have if he had used the chant, the child was still able to kill a member of the Phenex family and destroy the entire battlefield at the same time with the spell, but he was still the Captain-Commander and as such he had to keep a straight face and a strong fearless face along with it.

As for the other Captains, Soi-Fon, who was a petite woman who may have Chinese heritage based on her name with black hair in braids that ended in rings, and wore a sleeveless tank-top instead of the usual Shihakuso with her haori over it was trying not to show fear of this boy who was over five times younger than she was, but was failing to do so.

The white-haired squinty eyed man across from Soi-Fon, who's name was Gin Ichimaru, Captain of Third Division, was giving a creepy faux smile, due to the fact that he was also staring at the battle with fear for his own life and for the success of Aizen's plan to kill the Soul King.

The woman who's black hair was in a braid that was worn down the front of her covering a small scar in the shape of a sword being stabbed in her chest right above her large breasts, standing next to Soi-Fon, was trying to keep her calm, gentle façade up, but failed subtly licking her lips in a predatory fashion, she is Retsu 'Yachiru' Unohana, and the first Kenpachi, and among the original thirteen Gotei 13 Captains alongside Yamamoto.

The man standing across from Unohana was a brown haired, scholarly, gentle-looking person who wore glasses, though this was just a façade for the scheming, sociopathic, traitor known as Sosuke Aizen, and he was analyzing the battle to get a feel of the young man's abilities, and found almost nothing, except that he was very protective of his family and that he was a Kidō master, just as he was if not better than him, and concerned him to no end forcing him to alter his plans to compensate for the unexpected power levels that this Alex Oeder had.

Byakuya Kuchiki was standing across from the traitorous bastard and watching the duel seeing that his younger sister-in-law, the sister of his now deceased wife Hisana Kuchiki, had every right to be wary of the Red Dragon Emperor's vast bag of tricks, he was also trampling all over the hard work that every Shinigami had to go through to achieve Bankai, let alone Shikai, even the stoic Kuchiki clan head was no exception to this trend, and here this child was not only having Shikai which he learned was named, Kyabaria, but Bankai as well, named Desunaito, and to add even more of an insult to the Seireitei, he was able to use Hadō #99 without the chant and still be able to cause so much destruction on top of killing the youngest son of the Phenex Family.

Standing across from Byakuya was a tall humanoid wearing a bucket on his head, this was Komamura, the Seventh Division captain, and the reason for the bucket over his head was because he wasn't a human soul, but rather a Werewolf soul who somehow had his own Zanpakutō Spirit, and he was surprised that a seemingly human child was that powerful even without using the Boosted Gear's abilities, and decided that he would keep an eye on the pup for Yamamoto-dono the man who saved him and allowed him to be a Shinigami.

Standing across from the Werewolf Shinigami Captain, was a man wearing a straw hat, a pink floral haori over his Captain's haori, this man was the Eighth Division Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, a former student of Yamamoto along side Jushiro Ukitake, he was one of the only Captains to make an audible response to Alex's power which was a low whistle and saying, "Gotta remember not to piss this kid off, like that Riser kid did, I wonder if the kid drinks at all?" that last part caused the rest of the people in the room to look at him like he was crazy or if all he thought about was finding new drinking partners.

The only Captain not watching the battle was the Ninth Division Captain, Kaname Tosen, who was blind, but that didn't mean that he didn't have his own concerns about the boy, because he wasn't deaf, and hearing Riser's threats to the wives of Alex made him concerned that Aizen wouldn't be able to recruit him into his army, but instead have to kill the child before he or his spawn ever became a threat to the plan.

Across from the blind Captain was a vertically challenged white-haired, teal-eyed, male, who was the captain of the Tenth Division after Isshin Shiba-Kurosaki left, of course after he had heard about the circumstances of the departure and why Isshin hadn't been seen or heard from, he accepted it, knowing that the Shiba Clan was known for their unorthodox ways of doing Shinigami duties, however watching the teenager, known as Alex Oeder, kill Riser Phenex with Hadō #99 while in his Bankai was shocking to him, and made him frown in concern for his old captain.

As for Kenpachi Zaraki he was a bit disappointed that Alex used Kidō to kill Riser, but knew that that the shithead had it coming for threatening the kid's family, and that was something that Zaraki wasn't going to do, because for one thing he wanted Alex to fight him without using Kidō, and for another, he knew how he'd react if someone threatened Yachiru Kushajiri, his lieutenant who he treated like a daughter, so he let the Kidō bit slip.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the Twelfth Division Captain, was just positively brimming with curiosity about Alex, and already planning a series of questionable experiments for Alex should he ever get roped into it.

Jushiro Ukitake was just shocked that Alex was so powerful and ruthless to the Phenex child, but after hearing what he had said about claiming Alex's wives as his own, made him believe that Alex was justified to ruthlessly kill him, well that along with the fact that it was a deathmatch, but he also wondered what had caused him to ask the freedom of Riser's whole peerage, as he felt that the answer to that question was the key to understanding the boy's character.

2019 AD, Heaven

The formless entity that was YHWH, watched the boy who had been reborn into this world and gifted the power of the Gamer, the same heritage as Ichigo Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, and Karin Kurosaki, along with the Boosted Gear, killed Riser Phenex for his crimes against all but one of his peerage members securing their freedom, and sighed as he, since he was The Father, re-read the invitation to a Peace Summit held in Kyoto, as it was neutral territory under the Shinigami's supervision as witnesses that were neutral. Deciding that it was time to make peace with the other two Factions YHWH, wrote his response to both Sirzechs and Azazel, just as Yamamoto also wrote his response to the Three Biblical Factions.

 _And this chapter is done! Yes I know that YHWH is dead in canon, but this is my fanfiction so if I want Him to be alive and to be the True God then that is my decision to make. Anyway like I said in the pre chapter Author Notes, I will accept offers to help write my future lemon scenes, either by email or PM. Next time Alex will be helping Riser's former peerage get over the trauma that they suffered at his hands, and the room for the peace meeting will be arranged by Alex and Yasaka, so until then, stay cool and stay in school!_


	14. Chapter Thirteen Part One

_Hello and welcome to the thirteenth chapter of this fanfiction! Last time YHWH and Yamamoto both agreed to attend the peace summit hosted by the Kyoto Yōkai Faction and asked by both Azazel and Sirzechs saying that since they have made peace they decided to do the same thing with Heaven and asked their mutual ally Seireitei to be the neutral party since Yasaka, Sona, Kuroka and Raynare were married to the same man which immediately made the Kyoto Yōkai Faction a non-neutral party since Alex is technically the king of the Kyoto Yōkai as well as the heir to the Sitri clan and heir to the Grigori which is why Kyoto wasn't able to be the neutral witness to the proceedings which left the Seireitei to do it. Anyway now this chapter will be my first two part chapter which will start the Aizen and Kokabiel Arc of the story forcing Rias's peerage along with the rest of the Devil Youths to start training to take on the combined forces of Aizen's Arrancar, and Kokabiel's group of Rogue Strays and Fallen Angels. Also starting with this chapter Rosario and Vampire will be added to the list of Worlds that have crossed over due to the Yōkai aspect of Highschool DxD. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to like and review!_

2019 AD, Kyoto, Japan

It had been two weeks since Alex had killed Riser Phenex and freed his peerage from his rape and abuse at his hands. Since then Alex has been helping the women get over the trauma through his training Instant Dungeon which they would be in for days at a time, at least in the Instant Dungeon since time in the real world halted while Alex had the Instant Dungeon up, and after two weeks in real time the women had completely gotten over their trauma and were able to lead normal lives along with having gotten Asuchis from Kisuke Urahara who had managed to obtain them from the Shinigami Academy since Kisuke's criminal status had been revoked by Ameratsu herself, she had also removed the criminal status of Yoruichi, Tessai, Shinji, Hiyori, Tachibana, Kensei, Love, Rose, Lisa, and Machiro due to Kisuke having actually trying to stabilize the eight Visored, and Tessai for helping Kisuke out even if he used two forbidden Kidō to do so, as for Yoruichi she was saving innocent victims of Aizen's mad experiments, but she couldn't out Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen as traitors as for one thing they hadn't tried anything that would make the rest of the Gotei 13 jealous, and she wanted the traitors to reveal themselves, yet she would fix the mistakes that Central 46 had made before she completely stripped them of their power and titles to allow Yamamoto to act as her voice just like Yaska did for the Kyoto Faction of Yōkai, and Akasha Blooddriver did for the Tokyo Yōkai Faction. She also decided to show up to the peace summit and make the alliance between the entire Shinto Faction and the Biblical Factions official.

Anyway Alex, Yasaka, Raynare, Sona, and Kuroka, the latter four of which were all showing signs of pregnancy, were sitting in very ornately designed chairs at the head of the large table in the Kyoto Yōkai's palace meeting room with Alex in the middle with two of his wives on either side of him Yasaka on his immediate left and Kuroka next to her, Sona on his immediate right with Raynare next to her and sitting on Yasaka's lap was Kunou who was at this time six years old. In the room with them were both of Alex's families (biological mom, step dad, biological dad, and step mom along with his step brother, and all of his half siblings), Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall, YHWH (in human form so as not to kill eveyone in the room with his glory), Michael, Yamamoto, Chojiro (Yamamoto's lieutenant), Rukia (She has the most experience with the Devils and Fallen Angels as well as the most experience in dealing with Alexandre Oeder), Ichigo and his family, Uryu Ishida and his father, Vali and his team (Bikou, Arthur, and Morgana), Riser's former Peerage; now Alex's Peerage, Rias and her Peerage, and Sona's Peerage. The meeting was about to start when a bright flash of light appeared and Ameratsu along with four other people two of which were male and the other two were female, one of the two males was an elderly man with dark tinted sunglasses, and the other one was a young man who looked no older than the teenagers in the room and had silver hair with brown highlights in it, and red slitted eyes, and one of the females looked like the young man except with pink highlights in her hair instead of brown, as for the older female she had bright pink hair and emerald green eyes, Yasaka recognizing the pinkette said, "Blooddriver-dono, why have you come to Kyoto?"

The pinkette known as Lady Blooddriver said, "Well, Ameratsu-sama said that the time has come for the Shinto Faction to be completely united in the alliance with the Biblical Factions, and I have to give you my very late congratulations on your marriage, Oeder-dono." She said this four more times to the rest of Alex's harem and Alex himself as Ameratsu introduced the entourage accompanying her as Akasha Blooddriver, Tsukune Aono, Moka Aono, and Touhou Fuhai (This meeting takes place after the end of the RV canon so Mikogami is dead, but the humans where Alucard was were put under a sleeping spell and a large scale glamour was placed over the area which even fooled the military drones, so humans are still blissfully unaware of the Yōkai or any of the supernatural), Alex was aware of the RV plotline and so he knew what Tsukune was before he became a Shisno Vampire and that Moka saved his life, so he had no complaints and nodded to the Head Shinto goddess to join the meeting.

Once that was done and everyone was seated Alex's Peerage of their own accord started to bring tea and other refreshments for the attendees to have while the terms of the treaty were discussed, with Sirzechs offering his Notes on the Evil Piece system to everyone involved, YHWH offering to alter His system to allow wrongly excommunicated Church members who became Devils to pray to Him, and Azazel offered the Grigori's research on YHWH's Sacred Gears and the bug that kills the wielders who have their Sacred Gear removed from them either by force or have it willingly removed, which YHWH raised an eyebrow at Azazel, but figured that since he really didn't have anything to contribute to the trading table that this would have to do, and as for Ameratsu, she offered to have Special Asuchis made for Devils which would allow them to truly purify Hollows, not just send the Sinners in them to Hell, as for Alex, well he told Ameratsu about how Zanpakutōs can also purify Stray Devils as well as Hollows, which caught her curiosity as to how that was possible, YHWH, also said to Ichigo's mother Masaki, his distant cousins Uyru and Ryuken, **"Masaki Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, and Ryuken Ishida. You are aware that the blasphemer, Juha Bach, still has the ability to steal your powers."** The three Quincies nodded as they let YHWH continue, **"I will change the properties of your Quincy Powers, making it impossible for you to utterly destroy any Souls, but instead cleanse them and send them to their destination, as well as removing the connection to Juha Bach that all Quincies share. I will do the same for your children Masaki Kurosaki."** Isshin was just as stunned by what YHWH said to Masaki, Uryu, and Ryuken as they were, as they all knew that Juha Bach was the false god, but they didn't know that YHWH could also make Quincies, though they should have since it does make a lot of sense that He could seeing as how His Angels and Fallen Angels were basically Quincies except able to purify Hollows.

After a few hours of haggling and framing the treaty (meaning to write it out before signing it) every party involved signed the treaty after which everyone heard the sound of a Hollow's roar right outside the palace. Fearing for the safety of his pregnant wives and Kunou Alex had Sona, Yasaka, Raynare, and Kuroka take Kunou and go hide while he fought. Knowing that Alex was worried for the unborn children that the four women were carrying they did as Alex asked while everyone else got ready to fight the Hollow(s) outside and were shocked (Save for Ameratsu, Alex, Isshin, Masaki, and Ryuken) that Aizen was leading the Hollow attack along with Ichimaru and Tosen, as Kokabiel appeared alongside the traitorous Shinigami and ordered his Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists to attack as well but avoid the Hollows since they were basically loose cannons Alex drew his Zanpakutō and shouted, "CHARGE KYABARIA!!!" releasing his Shikai which had gotten considerably stronger than the battle with Riser and now had a few new abilities such as being able to create Artillery soldiers and had some moves which were: covering the blade of whatever bladed weapon the long claymore sword had become (the claymore sword is the default weapon) in any substance he wanted to, and a large beam of energy that gets shot from the blade in a straight line rather than an arc like Ichigo's signature move Getsuga Tenshō (Heaven Piercing Moon Fang) and finally he had a move that when he stabs the blade into the ground it creates the illusion of a large fissure straight to Hell which can be deadly to weak-willed opponents though only if Alex wants it to be. After the transformation Alex took charge of the allied forces against Kokabiel and Aizen's combined forces, and thus the Battle of Kyoto Palace began...

 _And a cliffhanger for you all! The second half of the chapter will be created when I get the time and the muse. Also don't forget that I am accepting expert lemon writers to help me write the lemon scenes! I plan to have the next lemon scene involve Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki! Until next time, Ja ne!_


	15. Chapter Thirteen Part Two

_Hello to all of my loyal fans, and this is the second part of chapter thirteen. I would like to give a shout-out to NiceGuy2Point0 who has agreed to write the next lemon scene! While he hasn't written many stories, he has jumped on board with helping me with my apparent lack of lemon writing skills. Also I am thinking about how to get Tiamat and Ophis to join Alex's harem and the story in general, also with the inclusion of Rosario and Vampire, should Alex get any of the RV girls that fought for Tsukune's heart, or should Tsukune get them, please let me know in the reviews. Now without any more delay let us get into the chapter!_

Previously

After a few hours of haggling and framing the treaty (meaning to write it out before signing it) every party involved signed the treaty after which everyone heard the sound of a Hollow's roar right outside the palace. Fearing for the safety of his pregnant wives and Kunou, Alex had Sona, Yasaka, Raynare, and Kuroka take Kunou and go hide while he fought. Knowing that Alex was worried for the unborn children that the four women were carrying they did as Alex asked while everyone else got ready to fight the Hollow(s) outside and were shocked (Save for Ameratsu, Alex, Isshin, Masaki, and Ryuken) that Aizen was leading the Hollow attack along with Ichimaru and Tosen, as Kokabiel appeared alongside the traitorous Shinigami and ordered his Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists to attack as well but avoid the Hollows since they were basically loose cannons Alex drew his Zanpakutō and shouted, "CHARGE KYABARIA!!!" releasing his Shikai which had gotten considerably stronger than the battle with Riser and now had a few new abilities such as being able to create Artillery soldiers and had some moves which were: covering the blade of whatever bladed weapon the long claymore sword had become (the claymore sword is the default weapon) in any substance he wanted to, and a large beam of energy that gets shot from the blade in a straight line rather than an arc like Ichigo's signature move Getsuga Tenshō (Heaven Piercing Moon Fang) and finally he had a move that when he stabs the blade into the ground it creates the illusion of a large fissure straight to Hell which can be deadly to weak-willed opponents though only if Alex wants it to be. After the transformation Alex took charge of the allied forces against Kokabiel and Aizen's combined forces, and thus the Battle of Kyoto Palace began...

2019 AD, Kyoto, Japan

The assembled diplomats were surprised when Alex took the lead and rode into the horde of Hollows, Fallen Angels, and Stray Exorcists and started to slash purifying the Hollows and killing any enemies that attacked him, but they quickly regained their composure as YHWH quickly snapped his fingers and made the necessary changes to Masaki, Ryuken, and Uryu's Quincy powers allowing them and their gadgets to purify Hollows along with making sure that Hollow Reiatsu wasn't poisonous/venomous to them essentially making them a new species of Quincy that had no connection to Juha Bach, as well as to his Angel's light spears along with the Exorcists of the church and the Grigori to purify all Devils and return their souls to the reincarnation cycle of Japan before making several light spears and purifying several Hollows that were making it past Alex's righteous fury as he went through several different weapons such as a spear, a warhammer (from Skyrim), and several firearms before ultimately deciding to use an absurdly long sword that was twice the size of a nodachi, but somehow made it work by killing massive amounts of enemies with a fury that was bigger than Aizen, Rizveim, Kokabiel, and Juha Bach's egos combined which is saying something.

Akasha ran up to several of the Hollows and unleashed a devastating axe kick which crushed several of their masks purifying them. Rias was using her Power of Destruction in tandem with her brother's use of it while Koneko was ripping through the enemy horde using her Senjutsu abilities channeling them to her legs to increase her speed that combined with making sure that her unborn niece or nephew were safe and wanting to help her brother-in-law with protecting his family, speaking of which they had gone with Alex's wives and Kunou determined to help be the last line of defense since they knew that they were no match for any of the enemies save for the exorcists, but unlike them they only had regular guns with a limited amount of bullets, which prompted them to help the palace guards with killing any exorcists that make it through the front lines, Ameratsu had put up her strongest barrier to prevent the Hollow armies from overrunning the entire city as well as allow everyone else to let loose with out causing any harm to the city's human population.

Ichigo drew both Zangetsus and charged forward hacking and slashing while Yuzu had set up a small healing area for the allied forces of the four factions (Soul Society, Kyoto Yōkai, and Tokyo Yōkai are all part of the Shinto Faction) fighting against the traitorous armies of Aizen and Kokabiel Karin followed Ichigo's lead as the brother-sister duo unleashed massive amounts of Hadō spells, and Getsuga Tenshōs (even Isshin has the move canonically as he knew about the Saigo Getsuga Tenshō and told Ichigo about it, so it's a Shiba family trait) Isshin had also started to attack the Hollows with Masaki though they were guarding Yuzu's medical area Ryuken and Uryu sent several Seele Schinders (the fancy impromptu lightsabers that Uryu can use as both an arrow and a lightsaber!) allowing them to steal the reishi from the enemies and use it for their own Heilig Pifels (sorry if I butchered the spelling, but it translates to Holy Arrow) purifying many Hollows at once as well as killing several Stray Exorcists and Fallen Angels of course the rest of the fighting force used their particular abilities in particular Issei as he promoted to Queen and combining all three properties of the Knight, Rook, and Bishop pieces he made short work of the Hollows that tried to sneak up on Rias, of course the looks that the two teens gave one another did not go unnoticed by a certain Red-headed Satan who decided that he would play matchmaker and set up Issei with his sister.

However with everyone too preoccupied by the battle no one noticed the black-haired big-breasted girl dressed in Gothic Lolita fashion studying Alex with a blank face out of curiosity as to why anyone with as much power and potential still fight to protect people he didn't even know, unfortunately for this emotionless beauty she had accidentally made herself permanently female, as this being was Ophis the Infinite Dragon deity so she was starting to feel a very strange sensation coursing through her body and started to subconsciously move her hands down to her puffy pussy lips and started to play with herself all the while staring at Alex's movements and listening to his war crys as he decimated the enemy ranks.

After a few hours the sky cracked and several Gillians (The Hollows that are the size of skyscrapers) poked their heads out and then proceeded to use a yellow pillar of light on the four traitors carrying them to Hueco Mundo with Aizen smirking as he pulled out a small black pearl and said, "Well, I guess that that was a bust, but at least I now have the Hogyoku in my possession! Goodbye fools!!!" and laughed as Kokabiel had an insane smile on his face and mocked Azazel which pretty much meant that Kokabiel went rogue


	16. Chapter Fourteen

_Hello, everyone, and here's another chapter, this chapter will be solely focused on everyone's favorite strawberry and his love life and I've decided to add Kukaku to Ichigo's list of lovers since Ichigo is the heir to the Shiba clan and since the nobility do like to have at least one 'pure-blooded' child from the head or heir to the clan being nobles and all. It also helps that Kukaku would find Ichigo attractive due to his physique and protective nature, not even mentioning that he's basically an orange haired version of his late cousin Kaien, since that could be a turn off for her. Anyway, after a bit of contemplation, I have decided to add Kurumu and Mizore from RV to Alex's harem and just have Tsukune be with Moka and Ruby, as for Yukari, she'll hook-up with Fuhai's grandson, who's name I'm forgetting right now. Anyway towards the end of the chapter there will be a threesome lemon scene with some Yuri action, and all credit for writing the lemon scene in question is NiceGuy2Point0. Anyway read and review._

2019 AD, Kouh Academy, Karakura Town, Japan

It had been two days since the battle of Kyoto Palace, and the alliance between the Shinto Faction and the Biblical Factions had been made along with the banishment of Kokabiel from the Grigori after he revealed his treachery and alliance with Aizen and his two co-conspiritors Ichimaru and Tosen. The day after the battle with the good word from Isshin Shiba-Kurosaki, and from Jushiro Ukitake based on Rukia's report of the Battle of Kyoto Palace signalled that Alexandre Oeder had all of the qualifications and qualities of a Gotei 13 captain and was granted Aizen's old position which while it made the Division nervous at first, and with good reason, eventually Alex made the entire Division trust him.

As for Ichigo he had learned that his closest friends (the non-Shinigami and non-Quincy members of the Karakura Gang plus Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuro) had all developed their own powers and learned to use them under Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shinoin Tatsuki had devloped a Martial Arts based ability which allowed her to learn any form of Martial Arts after just one fight with an opponent using the style that Tatsuki wanted to learn, an example being if she fought a Krav Maga user she would instantly learn how to use it! Chizuru and Keigo had a symbiotic type of ability in which they use their lust as a weapon...yeah even Ichigo found it disturbing, Mizuro had an ability which allowed him to use his phone like how Yukio (from the Fullbringer Arc) uses his PSP and as for Chad and Orihime, they had the same abilities as in Bleach canon so when they found out that there was more than just Shinigamis, Hollows, and Quincies, they were surprised at first, but that quickly faded as they thought about it and found that it made sense.

Ichigo was in his room relaxing from a very strenuous day. "School was very long and boring, save for when the group told Uryu and I that they had their own powers." Ichigo said as he stretched out his tired muscles.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door which was weird since everyone left to go see a movie. "Who is it?" Ichigo asked as the door opened and in came Orihime and Tatsuki in lingerie.

Orihime's is a orange see halfway see through piece that doesn't cover much because it seems too small so her big breasts made the outfit show even more sey and her panties are orange but a little lighter and they show off her hips very well. Tatsuki has on a black piece that emphases her curves and her panties is a black thong that is way to small for her so Ichigo can see her tight lips.

"Ichigo, Orihime and I have decided that we will share you if you are willing to have us." Tatsuki said in a tone that said you better not say anything but yes.

"What do you mean share me?" Ichigo asked being the dense strawberry we all know.

"Do we have to spell it out for you!?" Tatsuki yelled.

Orihime went over to her long time crush and planted a searing hot kiss and when she was done she had a trail of saliva from their lips. "Ichigo, Tatsuki and I love you and we both know that if you had to chose you would choose no one so we decided that we will share you with each other." She said as Tatsuki came over and made out with Ichigo.

"So what do you say?" She asked as Ichigo just smirked and grabbed both of them and kissed them with the same passion as they did.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked and they smiled.

 **Warning Lemon Scene Ahead! Skip to the End if you want to!**

They pushed him back on the bed and started to take his clothes off. Tatsuki took his pants and Orihime took his shirt off then started to kiss him and they started the fight for dominance.

Tatsuki finally got the rest of his clothes off and was surprised to see his cock was standing at full length. "I had no idea you were so big Ichigo." Tatsuki said marveling at Ichigos 15' cock.

She brought her lips to the tip and kissed it then started to lick from the base to the tip.

Orihime stopped the make out and went to help her friend. She went between his legs and started to suck on his balls.

"Tatsuki! Orihime, where did you learn to do this?" Ichigo asked feeling intense pleasure.

"We watched some videos together so that you will enjoy it." Orihime said.

"We wanted to make sure our man feel good." Tatsuki said as he took of her clothes and went to Ichigos face then hovered over him.

Ichigo saw her tight honeypot and it was already wet. He grabbed onto her waist then brought it closer so he can start licking it. He started by licking the lips then he brought his hand down to part the lips then he started to lap up her juices.

"Ichigo, how are you so good at this?" Tatsuki said loving the feeling of Ichigos tongue in her wet pussy.

At this point Orihime took her clothes off and wrapped her boobs around Ichigo's cock and she put her mouth on the tip then started to move her head up and down.

A few minutes later Ichigo's cock started to get bigger. "Orihime I'm about to cum." He said trying to hold back.

"It's okay Ichigo. Cum inside my mouth." She said as she bobbed her head faster.

Ichigo didn't want to be the only one cumming so he used one hand on Tatsuki's clit and the other to shove inside her dripping wet pussy.

"Ichigo if you keep this up I'll cum." Tatsuki said as she felt her climax coming.

Ichigo was about to release so he used the hand that was massaging her clit and pinched it. At that point Tatsuki lost it and she squirted in his mouth which he happily drank. Then he came inside Orihime's mouth and the taste made her cum as well.

Tatsuki let Ichigo finished then she got off of him and went to Orihime. She grabbed her friends head and started to make out. Orihime still had Ichigos cum on her mouth so they mixed it with their saliva. When they were done they open their mouth to show Ichigo and then swallowed it which got the reaction they were looking for. Ichigos cock got hard again.

"Orihime you can go first." Tatsuki said to her friend.

Orihime nodded and positioned herself over Ichigos cock. "You ready Ichigo?" Orihime asked and Ichigo nodded then she slowly lowered herself down on Ichigo.

"Orihime, you're so tight and warm." Ichigo said loving the warm feeling.

"And you're so big. I can already feel you touching my cervix and I still have 6 inches to go." Orihime said as she stopped.

"Are you alright to keep going?" Ichigo asked and she nodded so Ichigo started to move his hips and the whole time he goes in deeper.

"Oh Ichigo fuck me. Fuck me till I can't walk anymore! Yes Ichigo fuck me faster and hareder!" Orihime screamed while she moved her hips to machine his speed. Ichigo and Tatsuki was surprised by the normally timid and shy girl saying erotic things like that.

Ichigo turned Orihime around then made her go on all fours and he got on his knees while still inside of her. He started to pound her all the while spanking her once in a while. "Yes Ichigo spank me harder!" Orihime said making an ahegao face.

Ichigo can feel his release coming. "Orihime where do you want it?" He asked.

"Inside! Shot your load inside me! Don't worry about getting me pregnant both me and Tatsuki took the pill." Orihime said moving her hips faster about to cum too.

Ichigo did one final thrust and went balls deep. He penetrated right into her cervix and emptied his balls inside. "Ichigoo!" Orihime screamed as she had a powerful orgasim.

"Orihime!" Ichigoo screamed

Orihime fell down with her ass in the air and Ichigo pulled out of her then laid her down on his pillow face up with his cum slowly coming out. "Hey Tatsuki want to clean her up?" Ichigo asked and she smiled.

"Don't mind if I do." She said as she laid down on her stomach then started eating the cum coming out of Orihime.

Ichigo thought of a idea to do to one of his new girlfriends. He spread Tatsukis ass cheeks then positioned his tip right on her asshole. "I hope you're ready, Tatsuki." Ichigo said as he plunged deep inside of her and erected a moan from her. "You're ass is so tight I feel I'm about to" He was cut of as he came inside her and she came from the warmth.

Ichigo didn't pull out though and started to pound into her hard and fast.

"Tatsuki please don't stop licking me. It feels amazing." Orihime said massaging her boob with her right hand and massaging her clit with her left.

Tatsuki started to drink her friends juices with more vigor. She loved the taste and wished she could have it all the time. "Ichigo your cock is amazing! Please promise that you will fuck us like this for the rest of our lives." She asked

"I promise." Ichigo said as he slapped her ass with his hand which made her clench her ass and squeeze his cock. "Are you ready Tatsuki to be filled to the brim with my cum?"

"Yes, Ichigo please fill me up till I can't be filled anymore. I want you to mark me so every man knows that only you can fuck me!" Tatsuki screamed as she continued to eat out Orihime.

All three were on the verge of their next climax. "I'm about to cum Tatsuki!" Orihime screamed.

"I'm going to cum too!" Tatsuki said as she brought her hand to Orihime's soaking wet pussy and stuck 2 fingers inside.

Ichigo slapped Tatsuki's ass and that was that was needed. Ichigo grunted and came deep inside Tatsuki's ass, coating everything inside with his seed.

The feeling of having 2 loads inside of her pushed her to her limits and she clamped down on Ichigos cock moaning into Orihime's pussy.

The vibration from Tatsuki's moans made her cum even harder and scream her name.

When they were done Ichigo collapsed on his bed with Tatsuki on his right and Orihime on his left both of which had small bumps on their stomachs from Ichigos cum.

 **End of Lemon Scene!**

They both kissed Ichigo and he covered them with his sheets then they fell asleep.

 _And that ends this chapter! As I said before all credit for writing this lemon scene goes to NiceGuy2Point0, so give him a big hand! **clapping** Anyway so Alex has been given Aizen's former squad to be Captain over, and he'll ask Momo Hinamori to hang out with Toshiro Hitsugaya as part of the therapy he's designed for her to get over Aizen's betrayal of her adoration and trust, which will end up with Momo and Toshiro hooking up and being lovers. As for the children of Alex, well they are very much part of the whole plot as Aizen will try to make them into his own weapons for destroying Soul Society and killing the Soul King. Anyway until the next update, Ja ne!_


	17. Chapter Fifteen

_Welcome loyal fans! Last chapter Ichigo not only got a girlfriend, but two girlfriends, I mean they did decide to share him, but still Ichigo is no longer a virgin, but don't expect him to magically shed his prudish nature and denseness overnight, I mean he still has two more girls that will try to get in his pants, out of love for him, but still when it comes to girls' feelings for him that will go over his head, but luckily he's got Orihime and Tatsuki in his corner and helping him with that. Moving right along, as for this chapter the entire Karakura Gang will learn all about the much larger Supernatural World including the truth behind Souna Oeder (remember that she and Alex are legally married in the Yōkai world, the Underworld, and the human world) and Rias Gremory. Now I will respond to some of your reviews, to the guest at the top of the list as of August 20th, 2018 at 21:19 while I write this, thank you so much for your criticism, and doing it in a way that allows me to understand what you mean by your initial comment, and you are right about it, and I have no excuse for it, unfortunately without going back through the entire story and combining several chapters into one then reposting them as well as deleting some of the existing chapters that have the uncombined chapters, there's nothing I can do about it except keeping calm and carrying on. As Quincy Zangetsu says "Abandon your fear, move forward, don't give an inch, retreat and you will age, hesitate and you will die." Now that doesn't literally apply for everything mind you. Anyway you're not here to read my boring rants, so here's the next chapter!_

2019 AD, Karakura Town, Japan

The day after Ichigo had his sexy threesome with Orihime and Tatsuki as well as introducing them as his girlfriends to his family, Isshin in his usual dumbassery cried comical anime tears saying to Masaki about all of the grandkids they would get to spoil which was immediately met with Karin, Ichigo, and Tatsuki's fists in Isshin's face, Karin because she was at that time of the month and Isshin was making her pain worse by adding a headache, and obviously Ichigo and Tatsuki were not pleased with the implication that they had unprotected sex, as for Orihime well her overactive imagination was going a million miles an hour going from imagining the future with Tatsuki and Ichigo with Tatsuki and her being pregnant with Ichigo's children and having a happy family to for some reason little blue aliens stealing her and Tatsuki's bras and panties. As for Masaki she simply offered her congratulations and said that she and Isshin weren't ready to be grandparents just yet, and then let the two girls sleep over and in Ichigo's room as she figured that the three of them had had sex already.

2019 AD, Kuoh Academy, Karakura Town, Japan

When the three of them went to school together with Orihime holding Ichigo's right arm in between her breasts, and Tasuki holding the other arm, all the while teasing Ichigo making him absolutely red in the face, and just that started up the rumor mills with most of the stories involving Ichigo blackmailing the two girls into having sex with him and now they were addicted to him, however there are some who somehow got the story right considering how painfully obvious Orihime's crush on Ichigo was, and they just simply guessed that Tatsuki would love Ichigo since he and Chad were the only ones who could match Tatsuki in fighting, and that she and Ichigo had been childhood friends.

At the lunch period Alex asked Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, Keigo, Chizuru, Uryu, and Mizuro to meet up with the ORC and the Student Council in the Student Council room, while Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuro had a bit of a hesitation to go, but decided that since this was one of the only chances to actually talk to the most popular people in the school they went with.

2019 AD, Student Council Secret Room, Karakura Town, Japan

To say that Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuro were surprised was a huge understatement, now everyone knew that Alex and Sona were married, but to see both Alex and Sona kissing three other women all of whom were showing signs of pregnancy, especially when Mizuro saw Yasaka since the small boy had a thing for MILFs, but when he saw a smaller girl who was pretty well-endowed for being a six-year old calling Alex 'Dad' as well as calling Sona, Raynare, Kuroka, and Yasaka 'Mom' was pretty startling, and adding in Ichigo and Uryu's indifference save for a sigh made Tatsuki ask, "WHAT THE HELL OEDER!?"

"Arisawa-san, I'm pretty sure that this is the pot calling the kettle black, am I right?" Alex said knowingly as Yasaka being what she is, told him that Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki all smelled like each other, that and Alex was quite observant even if he didn't show it, then he continued, "Now Inoue-san, Yasutora-san, Asano-san, Koijima-san, Honshō-san, and Arisawa-san, I'm sure that you are wondering why you all are here and who some of the other people here are. First off, How much of the supernatural world did Getabōshi (Hat-n-Clogs) tell you?"

"He told us about Shinigamis, Hollows, and Quincies, and that's it, why?" Tatsuki said as Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Of course he did, well, I'll tell you right now that the world is _much_ larger than that, as in take every single myth, legend, and religion and cram into the world and you've got the entire supernatural world," Alex said after which he let the Fullbringers in the room digest the huge bombshell as Ichigo held the very shocked Tatsuki and Orihime and soothed them in the same way he did with Karin and Yuzu subconsciously, though Ichigo's two girlfriends relaxed in his arms and sighed contentedly, as the rest of the room, who knew about Ichigo and his, dense as a neutron star, nature when it came to the feelings of women looked at the three like they suddenly grew a second head to which Tatsuki explained that she and Orihime had to kiss him before Ichigo got the hint, of course leaving out the part where they had very kinky sex in which Orihime turned out to be the closet pervert under the naïve and ditzy act she puts on.

"Well, Oeder-san if that's the case then please show us some of the other ones," Mizuro said.

"Oh, I do want to point out that everyone else in this room has literally met YHWH, and that he does indeed exist, anyway allow me to reintroduce you to everyone who attends the school. My name is Oeder Alexandre, Heir to the Sitri Clan of the Devils, King of the Kyoto Yōkai, the new Captain of Gotei 13's Fifth Division, and this generation's Red Dragon Emperor, now say hello, Ddraig," Alex said as the red gauntlet appeared on his left arm.

 **"{Hello, I am Ddraig, the Dragon on the Welsh Flag, pleased to meet you all.}"** Ddraig said in a loud booming voice shocking everyone who was uninformed.

"You all know me as Oeder Souna, however Souna is merely an alias, as was the maiden name I used, my real name was Sitri Sona, and I'm a Devil," Sona said as she revealed her black bat-like wings followed by the rest of her peerage as well as Rias and her peerage while Akeno and Koneko revealed their other species well save for Gasper Vladi since he was still sealed away due to his Forbidden Balor View, but Rias made sure to mention how dangerous that power was as he could stop Time with that Sacred Gear, which prompted Alex to explain that to the group as well then Alex asked the rest of the members of the meeting to introduce themselves to the group.

"Hello, I'm Oeder Yasaka, and before you ask Sona, Kuroka, Raynare, and myself all share Alex, much like Arisawa-san and Inoue-san share Kurosaki-Shiba-san, as for what my daughter, Kunou and I are, we're Kyuubi no Kitsunes!" Yasaka said as she and Kunou let out their ears and tails which caused Tatsuki (she may be the second strongest girl in Japan, but she's still a girl), Chad (it is shown in Bleach Canon that he has a weakness for cute things when chasing Kon while he was in his stuffed lion form), Chizuru, and Orihime exclaimed in unison, which was unusual for Chad as he was silent most of the time, "KAWAIIIII!"

"Nya~ I'm Oeder Kuroka, and I'm Koneko's big sister and like her I'm a Devil/Nekoshou~" Kuroka said as she rubbed her face all over Yasaka, Sona, Raynare, and Alex much like an actual cat, which the three didn't mind while Kuroka brought out her cat ears and twin tails and her Devil wings.

"I'm Oeder Raynare, and I'm a Fallen Angel, as well as the daughter of the Governer-General of the Grigori. I also like the idea of being Oeder-sama's slave wife~ How was that Master~" Raynare said causing everyone else attending, save for those who were used to it, to both blush profusely at Raynare's shameless proclamation and recoil disturbed by Akneo's licking her lips and chuckling darkly as Rias told everyone that Akneo was both a sadist and a masochist which disturbed them all even more. Alex simply smiled at Raynare and said that she did good after which Alex stated that he did _not_ have anything to do with Raynare starting the whole thing of wanting to be his slave wife, but since she wasn't ever going to let it drop he decided to go along with it since it made her happy.

After the explanation regarding Raynare's behavior while also revealing that Raynare's slave play obsession expanded to Alex's other wives and that was an explanation in of itself regarding how it was common for certain supernatural beings to form harems, the most common of which are dragons which Alex was, Alex's Peerage introduced themselves after that Alex explained the Evil Piece System for everyone and also explained that the Gremories and the Sitris as well as Alex didn't treat their peerages as disposable plates, but like friends and family, even Alex said that his Peerage actually chose to join him rather than him going to them.

"So, now that everything has been explained and everyone knows each other, does anyone have any questions for us?" Alex asked.

"Oeder-san, have you ever met Ameratsu-sama?" Orihime asked to which Alex nodded telling her about how she had asked for his help in teaching Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin their powers and then training them in what he could about fighting, while the manifestation of their powers would teach them their entire set of skills.

2019 AD, Kuoh Academy, Karakura Town, Japan

After lunch was Physical Education in which all of the students in the school were supposed to take the fitness test starting with running a mile around the track, which was about 4 laps, as it was that time of year again (while I'm not sure if Japan does the fitness testing in their schools like my generation of Americans I decided to include it since it makes sense for Lord Gremory to try to see just how fit the students are as he would try to scout out students with the best scores for both Rias's and Sona's peerages.) and this time the families were allowed to visit and watch their students take the tests, which was actually just an excuse for Lord Gremory along with Serafall, Sirzechs, Veleana (can't remember if this is the correct spelling of the name of Rias's mom, so please correct me if I'm wrong.), Azazel, Lord and Lady Sitri, Isshin, Masaki, and Baraqiel to assess the strength of the young supernaturally aware students to come up with training regimens for them, although Alex was already planning on doing just that for Keigo, Mizuro, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru, of course the supernatural students knew that they had to keep their abilities to humanly possible levels for their body types and age group.

The Mile Run had the students put into several groups so as to not overcrowd the track with the groups being set up in eights. Before Alex started to run he suppressed his true speed and agility and still managed to get the school's top time at 5 minutes, followed by the knights of Rias's and Sona's peerage. The next test was doing as many push-ups in sixty seconds as they could, and again Alex came out with the highest amount at 180 push-ups, this meant that Alex was doing three push-ups a second, Tatsuki came second with 120 push-ups. In every way possible during the tests Alex was coming out on top and was surprising everyone, of course all of the guys were so glad that Alex was a married man as they could see the girls wishing that they were Sona (who due to being pregnant was exempt from the testing). After the testing was done Alex told Sona that he was going to go shopping in the Instant Dungeon: Sanctuary so that he could get some new weapons, AKA he wanted the Big Boy from Fallout 4 (it's a unique Fat Man, which is a mini-nuke launcher, that fires two projectiles for the price of one) and to modify it to have a MIRV that would allow it to literally launch twelve mini-nukes at his enemies after they break out of the box they were in.

2019 AD, Oeder Castle, Instant Dungeon: Sanctuary

After telling Sona about his plan he immediately transported to the dungeon and from there saw that more thrones had appeared bringing the total amount up to 21 which was surprising, but brushed it off for now and went to the door of the castle and walked into the town.

2019 AD, Oeder Castle Town, Instant Dungeon: Sanctuary

This was the first time Alex had visited the town so he was surprised to see that it was the size of Albany, OR, but Alex was determined to find the section of the town's shopping district that catered to Fallout Items. After a few minutes of looking around and surprisingly not seeing anyone else living in the town when he saw a sign that read as follows: 'Supplies for the Post-Apocalyptic Wasteland' and then grinned like a maniac while rubbing his hands together like a typical villain, then proceeded to look at the entire stock of the store buying Kiba a few of the swords in the Fallout Series like the Chinese Officer's Sword, Assaultron Blade, Revolutionary Sword, Ripper, Machete (Kremvh's Tooth), Katana, Shishkabab, and the Disciples' Blade, and for Koneko even though she used her Senjutsu now he still bought her Boxing Gloves, Deathclaw Gauntlets with the extra claw attached, Meat Hooks, Knuckles (with spikes), and Power Fists, he also bought the two of them the best Armor that wasn't Power Armor, of course he did the same thing with his knights and rooks, and as for his Pawns he bought them the best guns that weren't of the Heavy Weapons category, which meant that he bought them the Destabilizer (The Unique Alien Disintegrator) and the Atomic Pulverizer (Unique Alien Atomizer), save for the chainsaw wielding cat-girl twins for them he gave them curved Rippers, along with the X-01 Mark VI Power Armor with very useful modifications which included an alternative fuel source (Magic Energy) as Fusion Cores are a pain in the ass kind of expensive to obtain and to maintain.

After buying all of the weapons and armor that Alex needed to, he did buy things for Sona's Peerage since Alex was a good husband, he bought himself a Pristine Nuka-Cola Vending Machine which was quickly given an infinite replication enhancement which would make every drink put inside of it Ice-Cold and would duplicate it whenever the owner wanted it to, as Alex knew that people wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of the sugary drinks, and another enhancement that was put on it was one that would remove radiation from the drinks (every Fallout Drink save for Purified Water), he bought an enhancement for a refrigerator that did the same thing as the vending machine as the perishable foods (Uncooked Wasteland Creature Meat) had radiation in them too, then he bought every single Fallout drink (minus the alcoholic ones), and every Fallout food item before buying a few powerful spells one of which was the Familiar Binding Spell (so that he could make a Deathclaw his familiar), and once he was done with his shopping he left his Sanctuary ID and returned to school.

 _This chapter has finally been finished! The completion date is August 28, 2018 at 23:47! In the next chapter Alex will get his Deathclaw Familiar and train his Peerage in the Fallout Universe! Ja Ne!_


	18. Chapter Sixteen

_This chapter will see Alex's peerage going to the Capital Wasteland to get a Deathclaw as their familiars because Riser likely never took them to get their own familiars while he had his phoenix, anyway Alex's kindness to the all female peerage will be shown in the chapter and they will discover that they also have the power of the Gamer, as a result of them being in Alex's Peerage. Also Sona, Yasaka, Kuroka, and Raynare will be giving birth to Alex's children. Hope you enjoy the chapter everyone._

2019 AD, Alex's Mansion, Karakura Town, Japan

After Alex's little group which consisted of his wives: Sona, Yasaka, Kuroka, and Raynare; his daughter Kunou (read stepdaughter), and his entire Peerage which was Riser's old one minus Ravel Phenex as she was Rias's second Bishop now, also Sona's Peerage had decided to move in to the large mansion to be close to their King and her husband, got back to the mansion, of course Sona and the rest of Alex's wives were still pregnant which for some reason (magic) was accelerated to where they were now at the third trimester even though it had been only been a few weeks, anyway Alex made the four women go to bed and rest, as he was concerned about them. Due to the fact that Sona and the rest of the wives were due to give birth soon, Azazel, Lord and Lady Sitri, and both sets of Alex's parents had decided to stay over at the mansion to help with the birthing process, well at least the women were there for that reason, as for the men, they were there to see their grandchildren once they were born.

Once Alex, Sean (Alex's biological father), Eric (Alex's stepfather), Azazel, and Mikael (Lord Sitri's name in this) sat down at one of the tables, the adult men asked Alex, "So, what are you going to do to make sure that your wives don't get pregnant so soon after they give birth?"

"I have been working on some contraception spells which have a side effect of delaying a Yōkai's heat cycle which is the most fertile time for them," Alex said to the satisfaction of the men, well save for Eric, who wasn't too happy with the concept of the magic aspect of the solution, but disregarded the disappointment in favor of the fatherly pride of Alex's foresight on the matter.

"The day after the children are born, I'm going to take my Peerage to the Capital Wasteland to train and to get a Deathclaw!" Alex says as he chuckles in a manner that Azazel is all to familiar with.

"It's not just you getting this thing is it?" Azazel asks slightly worried as Sean looks at Alex like he's insane and quickly explains what a Deathclaw is to the rest of the group.

"That's right! My entire Peerage is getting one as well. Partly because, not that I normally speak ill of the dead, that asshole Riser likely never let them have a familiar so as to keep them solely dependent on him, and to remind them that they were nothing more than his personal property. With that said I have a responsibility as a King to allow my Peerage to have familiars that are extremely powerful, it also helps that during the binding the Deathclaws will become intelligent and be able to use a transformation spell to have a human form," Alex said as Azazel asks if he could go with in order to study the creatures in their natural habitat, it also helped that Azazel would be able to see if Sacred Gears would work in the Fallout ID.

After the men talked and watched Alex and Azazel play a round of Pokémon with Alex winning using his Shiny Naganadel (the most recent Pokémon event in North America) holding the Wise Glasses, his Shiny Gardevoir with its Mega Stone, his Dusk Forme Lycanroc with its Z-Crystal, his Shiny Mew with its Z-Crystal, his Shiny Groudon with the Red Orb, and his Shiny Gyarados with its Mega Stone, while Azazel had Shiny Metagross with its Mega Stone, Dawn Wings Necrozma with the ultranecrozium Z, Shiny Giratina with the Griseous Orb, Shiny Zygarde with the ability Power Construct and the Steelium Z, Alakazam with its Hidden ability of Magic Guard holding the Life Orb, and Shiny Kangaskhan with its Mega Stone.

After the battle was over, Alex heard his mother call him up to the master bedroom to stay with his wives as the other women went to go get the right equipment for a home birth. Nodding Alex got in the bed next to Sona and Yasaka as that was the exact middle of the bed and allowed the expecting mothers to cuddle with him which made him sigh in contentment as the women fall asleep cuddling with Alex like a giant teddy bear.

After an hour Yasaka woke up to see Alex's two mothers and Sona's mother with the supplies and then told them that Female Yōkai of the beast-type tend to give birth while laying on their sides even in human form which meant that they needed a brace that kept Yasaka and Kuroka's legs spread as they give birth.

An additional hour after that all four of the pregnant women felt their waters break which woke them all up save for Yasaka who was already awake, also the women were all naked since they knew that they could go into labor at any time, anyway Yasaka squeezed Alex's left hand, Sona squeezed Alex's right hand, Kuroka squeezed Alex's left leg, and Raynare squeezed Alex's right leg as the mothers started to get to work on making sure that Yasaka and Kuroka's legs were spread apart to allow the baby to have the room needed for the birthing.

After only a few hours (My mother is a fast birther in real life) Alex was the father of two baby boys and two baby girls, Yasaka and Raynare had the boys, and Kuroka and Sona had the two girls. Sona's little girl had Alex's hair color with Sona's eye color as well as having six pairs of wings three of which were Dragon wings and the other three were the Devil wings and she also had a Dragon tail; Raynare's son had Raynare's hair color with Alex's eye color and also having six pairs of wings and just like his half-sister three of his wings were Dragon wings and the other three were those of his mother's race as well as a Dragon Tail, as for Kuroka's daughter she had brown hair with the typical eyes of a Nekoshou and had three tails two of which were cat tails and the other one being a Dragon tail along with two Dragon wings; Yasaka's son also had brown hair and the typical Kitsune eye color and had ten tails nine from his being a Kyuubi no Kitsune and one from being a Dragon. The scales on all of the kids are red as Alex has Ddraig's blood running in his veins.

Alex named Sona's daughter, Mist, due to the Sitri Clan's expertise in Hydrokinetic Magic (Water based spells), Raynare's son he named Light since Fallen Angels can make light spears, Kuroka's daughter was named Chaneko (it's a contracted form of chairo no neko), and Yasaka's son was named Oshune (contracted form of Osharena kitsune). Once all of the newborns were cleaned and wrapped up, they were given to their respective mothers and nursed as a family photo was taken and sent to the other relatives (of course by this time all the new mothers were covered up under the covers and cuddling with Alex while nursing the babies with Kunou sitting on Alex's lap).

2019 AD ORC clubhouse, Kuoh Academy

Rias was having a meeting with her peerage when Koneko's phone went off and made her eyes light up causing Rias to ask, "Care to share whatever you got with the rest of the group, Koneko?"

"Nee-san gave birth..." Koneko said in her usual monotonous voice though Issei could see a small smile on her face.

"Does that mean Sona also gave birth!?" Rias asked excitedly as the Issei told her that since Sona, Yasaka, Kuroka, and Raynare were all pregnant at the same time it was safe to assume that they all just gave birth which caused Rias to end the meeting to go see the four new additions to the Oeder Family.

2019 AD, Alex's Mansion, Karakura Town, Japan

Alex, Sona, Yasaka, Kuroka, and Raynare were all enjoying being with their children with Kunou excited to be a big sister to four children and spending time with her new siblings and her parents when Koneko knocked on the door and asked in her usual tone, "May I come in to see Nee-san and my nieces and nephews?"

Kuroka said that she could and allowed Koneko along with the rest of the Gremory Group to see the new babies which caused the girls of the group to smile and gush over the four newborns and while they were distracted by the babies Alex mouthed to Issei, "All of the girls in your club want you." Kiba noticed and smiled nervously as Issei sighed silently as Nessie confirmed Alex's words. All and all that day was spent welcoming Alex's children into the world and Alex having an all day cuddle session with his family of ten as the grandparents get to know each other better as well as help with the babies and give advice to the first time mothers and Alex.

The next morning Alex woke up and saw his wives cuddling with him and smiling, still naked as the women hadn't bothered to get dressed, Koneko decided to spend the night and was in Kunou's room since she decided that since Kuroka was married to Alex, Sona, Yasaka, and Raynare that she should get to know the young Kyuubi Princess who was her niece, though she told Kunou to call her Nee-san, Shirone-nee-san, Onee-san, Shirone-onee-san, Shirone-nee, Shirone-onee, or simply big sister, since the two were relatively close to the same age group, and also felt like she wasn't ready to be called 'Aunt Shirone' just yet.

Anyway Alex gently roused his wives saying that he would be going to get he and his peerage their familiars from his Fallout ID and bring back some souvenirs from the trip (Silver lockets). Once they were awake and moving around, and by that I mean taking care of the babies, Alex woke his Peerage up as well as Azazel at which point Yubelluna, Karlamine, Siris, Isabella, Xu Lan, Mihae, Mira, Ile, Nel, Ni, Li, Shulyer; Marion; and Bürent (If someone can give me the right spelling of their names then that would be awesome.) got their equipment ready (AKA they activated their inventories) thanking Alex for his kindness to them, as Azazel's jaw dropped at the sight (the man made a robotic arm that is a sci-fi nut's wet dream for cybernetics) Alex then checked where they would spawn when he activated the ID seeing that they would be at the Bailey Metro Station he prepared the fifteen other people who would be accompanying him by having them stand close to him before entering.

2277 AD Bailey Metro Station, Capital Wasteland

Once we materialized at the semi-intact subway station I heard on my Pip-Boy's radio the story about how I permanently disarmed the Megaton nuclear bomb which caused Azazel to give me a gaping fish look along with Yubelluna, Karlamine, Siris, Isabella, Xu Lan, Mihae, Mira, Ile, Nel, Ni, Li, Shulyer, Marion, and Bürent since no person in their right mind would even consider doing what I did without the proper training to do so as I then bring up my Gamer Profile for them to see and they saw just how I was able to disarm a nuclear weapon besides the fact that the nuke in question looked like the 'Fat Man' and 'Little Boy' bombs that were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki respectively which I told them so they were somewhat relieved that I was just being a dumbass about it, but they did admonish me for being reckless and doing something so dangerous.

Later after the girls, Azazel, and I went through the abandoned subway station, since I had previously killed everything that still roamed the place and looted their corpses, I took them to the Deathclaw nest all the while using the Boosted Gear just to show Azazel that Sacred Gears can be used in my IDs with all the benefits and abilities which surprised Azazel, he also found an abandoned Power Armor frame and stepped in it looking like a kid in a candy shop then after finding an Enclave Hellfire Trooper and killing it which was when the group saw me make a bloody mess kill for the first time which caused Azazel's jaw to drop as I had used only my fists and made a man explode, and then proceeded to pull a full intact set of Hellfire Power Armor for Azazel to wear.

"I'm not even going to ask how the hell that's possible, and just assume that it's just how the ID works, so that I don't drive myself insane thinking about it," Azazel said putting the Power Armor pieces onto the frame as I shrug and continue to look for the Deathclaw nest.

2277 AD Deathclaw Nest

After a day of walking which garnered several complaints before I told the group that folks in the Wasteland have enough problems with the Super Mutants, Feral Ghouls, Slavers, and the Enclave without having sixteen flying humanoids with wings and start shooting at us, we finally made it to the site of the Deathclaw Nest and the first thing I did was use Bakudo #66 on fifteen of the most powerful of the Deathclaws and from there my peerage and I made them our familiars once that was done I had us fast travel to Springvale since the local townsfolk would likely try to kill our Deathclaw familiars rather than listen to our explanation, after which we left.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

_Hello everyone, I apologize for the lateness of the last chapter so I'm going to publish this chapter as a treat! This is a lemon chapter that will take place a few months after the last one, as that's the recommended time for a woman's vaginal region to recover from giving birth before having sex again. Anyway enjoy the chapter!_

2019 AD, Squad Five Barracks, Seireitei

It had been three months since Sona, Yasaka, Kuroka, and Raynare had given birth, as well as when Alex and his peerage got their familiars for which Yubelluna thanked Alex for allowing them to do so, it was also discovered that the fourteen members of the peerage also loved Alex and after gaining the approval from Sona they moved into the master bedroom. Anyway Alex was at his squad quarters enjoying the feel of all the girls up against him. It is pretty early in the morning when he woke up. "Should I get in a shower now or wait till they wake up?" Alex asked.

He was brought out of his debate when he felt a lot of movement on the bed. "Morning Alex. Did you sleep well?" Sona asked

Alex gave her a smile. "Of course I did. Who wouldn't have slept well when he is surrounded by 20 beautiful women."

"You do know flattery will get you everywhere." Yasaka said

Alex was about to reply when he felt something warm on his member. "Hello Rangiku. Can we help you?" He asked

"I heard about your harem so I thought if you all don't mind I'd like to join." She said rubbing Alex

Sona, Yasaka, Raynare, and Kuroka gave the okay since they are the alphas in the harem. "Welcome aboard." He said

Everyone woke up at this point. "Who wants to have some fun before I have to do some actual work?" Alex asked

Everyone raised a hand instantly. "Okay. If you all like I have something special to try." Alex said and everyone nodded.

"Okay. Hold on to me." They grabbed him and he brought up a ID.

"This is a new ID called BDSM. So who would like to go first?" Alex asked with a wicked smile and all the girls looked at him and the dungeon. It was filled with many different sex toys and torture equipment.

Raynare raised a hand first. "Okay, then follow me." Alex lead her to a red circle. He then snapped his fingers and rope came down from the ceiling then wrapped around her wrists. They pulled her up and tied her up in the normal sex fashion were if you move it got tighter.

Alex went to a shelf and grabbed 2 bullet vibrator and slipped them in her ass and pussy. He turned them on to medium then the ropes moved her to a different area while still tied up.

Alex grabbed Sona and lead her to the same circle Raynare was just at. She got tied up in the same fashion but the rope that would be covering her tight pink pussy is to the side. Alex brought her over to a wooden horse then tied her down so the tip of the horse is digging into her pussy. He then flipped a switch and it started vibrating and he grabbed a pad of some kind and put it over her clit. A few seconds later it sent a small current of electricity to her clit.

He went over to Yasaka and she got tied up too. He lead her to a chair with 2 holes in it. She couldn't see what was under it because it is blocked by a cloth. She sat down and Alex tied her down so she couldn't move then went to the wall and grabbed 2 long skinny dildos then went behind her and she heard a switch fick and Alex stick his fingers in her ass and pussy with what she is guessing is lube. The dildos started to move inside of her and vibrant.

Rangiku went to the circle with a eager jump. She got tied up and taken to a room were Alex grabbed a dildo and slipped it in her pussy and the tip went right into her cervix. Alex pushed a button on a machine and grabbed a tube then connected it to the dildo. The tip started to inflate then deflate at random times and to a certain point.

He looked at Risers old peerage. "Do you want to do it too or do you want to pass?" Alex asked

Yubelluna stepped forward. "Do whatever you want, Alex. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we love you and will do anything to please you." She said and everyone nodded.

Alex nodded and grabbed her hand and got her tied up too. He brought her to a table and made her bend over. He got a ridding crop and enchanted it to smack her ass at random times.

He grabbed the chainsaw welded twins Ile and Nel and they got tied up then take to a table with a dildo in the middle. It is a double sided dildo. He liked the twins to get them wet then activated the machine. It started to go in and out fast and when they feel about ready to cum it slows down to keep them right on the edge.

He grabbed the Mira and got her tied up. He then got a special slime which he made to tease a womens' sensitive area and never let her over the edge.

For the last 10 he chose 5 and gave them strapon dildos to use on the other 5.

He left the girls suffer for about 10 minutes before he ordered the ropes to bring everyone to a giant room with one giant bed. The 5 that were being fucked with strapons and the 5 who were using the strapons to fuck them were already in the room. "Did you all have fun?" Alex asked

Every girl had a been fucked stupid face one but they nodded anyway. "Good because we are not done yet. Sona do you know what this is?" Alex asked as he held up a book that had a one piece of paper in it.

Sona looked at it and knew what it was. She gathered her strength to ask the question she needed to have answered. "Where did you find that?"

"Under the bookshelf in the library. I read it and I thought it would be a nice treat for all of you." Alex said as he pushed accept and he learned the skill.

He activated the skill and 38 tentacles appeared out of a magic circle on the bed. The girls were scared that the tentacle were from something else but Alex broke them out of their fear. "Don't worry they are all mine. They are connected to me so when they cum inside you it will be mine also don't worry about getting pregnant because if I don't want you to get pregnant then the room negates all chances of it but you will still be filled with my cum it just won't have any swimmers in them." He explained

The tentacles fucked the girls for 1 hour and they were completely filled with his cum. "Does anyone want to help me get off before we call it quits?" He asked and Sona raised her hand.

Alex took out his 16" cock and plunged deep inside of her. At this she came and hard. All the cum that's in her ass came shooting out and it prolonged the orgasim. Alex kept on fucking her and came inside of her 10 minutes later.

He pulled out of her and laid down on the pillow and all the girls cuddled up to him. "Did you all enjoy this treat?" Alex asked

All the girls nodded and fell asleep and Alex fell asleep as well.


End file.
